Instant Message
by o0Hana-Chan0o
Summary: ¡Un chat de Konoha! Sakura por fin tiene un ordenador para ella sola y lo primero que hace es conectarse, pero sólo una persona está online en Konoha. ¿Noir18? ¿Quién puede ponerse ESE nick? SasuSaku. TRADUCCIÓN
1. Noir18?

_DISCLAIMER APPLIED_

**Advertencias**:

Pues aquí estoy con un fic que NO me pertenece pero que me ha encantado nn, la autora es **-brezoflower-** quien me ha permitido traducir su historia, así que es a ella a quien corresponde todo el mérito de este fic, yo únicamente lo traduzco. La historia de momento cuenta con 9 capítulos y todavía no está terminada, iré subiendo capis poco a poco. Espero que también les guste y si de paso le queréis dejar algún review a **-brezoflower-** estoy segura de que le encantará!!

* * *

N/A: "He buscado historias de Naruto relacionadas con chats, emails, mensajería instantánea...pero no hay muchos, excepto alguna historia pero con muchas parejas. ¡Así que he decidido empezar una por mí misma! ¡Espero que les guste!

* * *

**·:Instant Message:·**

_Noir18 Sasuke_

_Cherrylover2 Sakura_

Capítulo I: Noir18?

Sakura desenvolvía con impaciencia el abultado paquete cuando de repente soltó un grito ahogado de felicidad al ver lo que tenía entre sus manos: una reluciente pantalla.

Un ordenador nuevo.

"Feliz cumpleaños, cariño" le sonría su madre mientras su padre le daba una pequeña palmada en el hombro.

"Pero recuerda," dijo bruscamente, "sólo páginas Disney, ¿vale?"

"¡Papá!" Sakura hizo un pequeño mohín. Sabía que no hablaba en serio, pero de todas formas le molestaba. Su padre a veces actuaba de una forma sobre protectora, y aunque le entendía, llegaba a ser irritante.

"¡Lo voy a probar!" exclamó, y agarrando la pesada caja con sorprendente facilidad se dirigió por las escaleras hasta su habitación.

Sakura, dada su inteligencia, consiguió que el aparato estuviera funcionando perfectamente en cuestión de minutos, y fijándose en el modelo de visualización que había recibido, comprobó que todo estaba listo. Sonrió ampliamente mientras pinchaba con el ratón varias veces. ¡Incluso tenía una versión de Internet gratuita! Se conectó rápidamente y empezó a explorar unas cuantas páginas.

Esta no era la primera vez que Sakura usaba un ordenador, pero si era la primera que utilizaba uno que le perteneciera. Se sentía totalmente orgullosa. Sin embargo, estaba segura de que su madre se encontraba abajo preocupada de que su única hija pudiera convertirse en una adicta a Internet. Demasiado tarde.

Sakura vio un chat bastante conocido y se registró. Buscando por lugares encontró fácilmente Konoha. ¡Si! ¡Había gente conectada! Bueno...vale, solo uno. Pero era todo lo que necesitaba. Suspiró ligeramente. ¿Qué tipo de persona tenía como nick "Noir18"? Asqueroso.

**Cherrylover2: ¡Ey!**

**Cherrylover2: ...**

**Cherrylover2: ¿Estas ahí?**

**Noir18: ¿Quién eres?**

**Cherrylover2: Eres de Konoha, ¿no?**

**Noir18: Sí...**

**Cherrylover2: ¡Me alegra conocer a alguien de mi zona!**

**Noir18: ¿Quién eres?**

**Cherrylover2: Lo siento, no doy información personal. Soy sólo "Cherry" por Internet.**

**Noir18: ¿Por qué?**

**Noir18: Al menos sé que eres una chica.**

**Noir18: O puede que un chico muy raro, si es que te llamas a ti mismo "Cherry".**

**Cherrylover2: Pues claro que soy una chica :p**

**Noir18: No tengo tiempo para chicas.**

_Noir 18 ha cambiado su estado a "Ausente"._

**Cherrylover2: ¡Agh! ¡Sé que todavía estas ahí!**

**Cherrylover2: Dame una buena razón para salir corriendo de esa forma.**

**Cherrylover2: ¡Soy una persona normal!**

Sasuke soltó una risita ahogada al ver su fuerte carácter. Bueno, por lo menos no estaba intentando engatusarle.

**Noir18: Esta bien. ¿Una razón?**

**Cherrylover2: Sí. Sabía que todavía estabas ahí. **

**Noir18: Aún a riesgo de sonar inmaduro, **_**las chicas sois molestas.**_

**Cherrylover2: (Sarcástico) Wow, suenas igual que alguien que conozco.**

_Es Sasuke, tiene que ser él, pensó Sakura. Nadie más tiene ese tipo de tonterías en la cabeza. Y conozco a casi todos en Konoha. ¡Es él! Vaya. ¿No es casualidad? No sabía que tuviera un ordenador..._

**Cherrylover2: Sinceramente, soy normal. Te prometo que no te voy a molestar. Y si lo hago, lo único que tienes que hacer es desconectarte.**

**Cherrylover2: ¿Trato hecho?**

Pasaron cinco minutos y Sasuke todavía no contestaba. ¿Se había ido?

**Cherrylover2: ¡Ey! ¡Te he Preguntado si estabas de acuerdo!**

**Noir18: ...vale. De acuerdo.**

**Cherrylover2: ¡Yupi!**

_Noir18 se ha desconectado._

Sakura se echó hacia atrás en su silla con desesperación. ¿El simple hecho de usar la palabra "yupi" le había enfadado tanto como para desconectarse? Dios. _Que maneras de tratar a la gente, Sasuke, _se quejó para sí Sakura. _El saber relacionarse con los demás es algo bueno._

_**Tres semanas después**_

Sakura había estado hablando con Sasuke todos los días durante esas semanas. Por Internet se mostraba más predispuesto a hablar, y a ella no le disgustaba en absoluto este cambio. Ahora mismo estaban otra vez charlando, pero Sakura ya no sabía que más decir.

**Cherrylover2: Por cierto, ¿qué pasa con el 18 de tu nick?**

**Cherrylover2: ¿Es tu edad?**

**Noir18: Sí.**

**Noir18: ¿Y el tuyo? ¿Es esa **_**tu**_** edad?**

**Cherrylover2: Oh, eso ha sido muy grosero.**

**Cherrylover2: (haciendo un puchero) En serio, ¿qué he hecho para merecer eso?**

**Cherrylover2: El chat exige ponerse un número, así que puse el dos ya que es mi número favorito.**

**Cherrylover2: ¿Cuál es el tuyo?**

**Noir18: ¿Tienes un número favorito?**

**Noir18: Es una estupidez. ¿Qué utilidad tiene?**

**Cherrylover2: ¡La misma que tener un color favorito!**

**Cherrylover2: Y ahora dime, ¿cuál es? Oh, ¡Y tu color!**

**Noir18: (suspira) Ahora tengo que responderte a las dos cosas?**

**Cherrylover2: ¡Joder! ¡Pues claro!**

**Noir18: Molesta.**

Sakura sonrió ampliamente ante su triunfo puesto que no se desconectaba. Quizás Sasuke se estaba soltando un poco.

**Noir18: Mi color favorito es el verde.**

**Cherrylover2: ¿De verdad? Pensaba que sería el negro.**

**Noir18: El negro no es un color.**

**Cherrylover2: ¡Sí que lo es!**

**Noir18: No me hagas desconectarme.**

**Cherrylover2: ...**

**Cherrylover2: Agh, vale. ¿Número favorito?**

**Noir18: No tengo ninguno.**

**Cherrylover2: ¿Por qué no? ¡Deberías!**

**Noir18: No sirve para nada.**

**Cherrylover2: Puedes organizar las cosas de tu casa según tu número favorito. Viene bien para mejorar tu estado de ánimo.**

**Noir18: Sí claro, si eres OC**

**Cherrylover2: ¿OC?**

**Noir18: Obsesiva-compulsiva**

**Noir18: Haces ese tipo de cosas, ¿no?**

**Cherrylover2: ¡Sí, las hago! Pero no soy OC.**

**Noir18: Lo que tu digas.**

**Cherrylover2: Ahora tu eres el que está siendo molesto.**

**Noir18: ¿Y qué vas a hacer?**

**Noir18: ¿Desconectarte?**

**Cherrylover2: Mírame.**

**Noir18: (sonriendo) No serás capaz.**

_Cherrylover2 se ha desconectado._

Sasuke arqueó ligeramente una ceja, sin molestarse en quitar la ligera sonrisa de suficiencia que mostraban sus labios. _Impresionante_, pensó. Al final resulta que no estaba tratando de llamar la atención.

Sakura nunca supo cuál era su número favorito.

* * *

N/A: Así empieza...Estará centrado en SasuSaku, y puede que NaruHina. Nunca he hecho un fic de esta última pareja, ¡así que podría probar aquí! ¿Creéis que es buena idea? Sería una forma de que Naruto supiera más sobre Hinata puesto que ella tendría más facilidad para hablar por Internet al ser incapaz de mantener una conversación cara a cara. ¡Por favor mandad un review con tu opinión si estais interesados!

* * *

_Nota_: Sólo quiero aclarar que hasta la fecha no ha habido muchas partes de NaruHina en el fic, no obstante he querido respetar la nota que la autora puso en este primer capi.

Añadir también que he preferido dejar los nicks originales que utilizan los personajes porque me suena un poco raro en español "Negro18" o "Amantecereza2" n.nU. Lo mismo me pasa con el título del fic.

Cualquier opinión y demás...¡¡ya saben!! ¡Al botón que hay abajo!


	2. No way

_**.  
**_

_DISCLAIMER APPLIED_

**Advertencias:**

Este fic NO me pertenece, la autora es **-brezoflower-  
**

.

.

**·:****Instant Message****:· **

.

Capitulo II: No way

Esa mañana Sasuke se dirigía silenciosamente a los campos de entrenamiento pensando en las tensiones que venía sufriendo últimamente. El recuerdo de una de sus conversaciones con Cherrylover2 apareció de repente en su mente, y sonrió. Esas charlas eran probablemente lo único que hacia sin que tuviera ningún motivo. No recordaba la última vez que había hecho algo por mera diversión. De hecho, no tenía ni idea de por qué había empezado a hacerlo ahora.

"¡Eh, Sasuke-kun! Sakura le llamaba alegremente mientras corría hacia él, tan enérgica como siempre. Soltó un pequeño "Hn", confirmándole que le había escuchado, para inmediatamente después alejarse de ella. _Que molesta._

Su estado de ánimo se derrumbó por completo ante ese gesto de rechazo, pero se obligó a si misma a mantenerse alegre. Después de todo, lo supiera o no, Sasuke la ignoraba por el día mientras que no paraba de hablar con ella durante las noches. Por primera vez, gracias a ese secreto sentía que _ella_ tenía el control.

De un vistazo se dio cuenta que no había ni rastro de Kakashi. Genial. Estaba sorprendida de que Naruto no estuviera ya allí, pero se imaginó que llegaría enseguida. Eso ahora daba igual. Después de la última conversación en el chat con Sasuke, se había prometido que se haría fuerte en todos los sentidos de la palabra, pasase lo que pasase. Se volvería tan tenaz y segura como parecía serlo por Internet. No importaba que Kakashi no estuviera allí, de todos modos entrenaría.

_Vamos a ver si sigues pensando que soy débil, Sasuke-kun,_ pensó con astucia. Por mucho que le quisiera, ese sería su pequeño reto personal contra él. Y le permitiría saber cuál era su auténtica opinión sobre ella.

"Bueno, nos vemos Sasuke-kun." Le dijo moviendo una mano en su dirección mientras empezaba a correr hacia el bosque. Sasuke se giró en su dirección, sorprendido y extrañado por su actitud. ¿A dónde iba?

"Sakura." La llamó para preguntarle, pero ya había desaparecido. _Extraño_, pensó. Ella siempre quería pasar cada minuto de su tiempo con él.

.

.

Respiraba pesadamente mientras lanzaba por vigésima vez un kunai hacia el blanco de una diana que se encontraba incrustada en el tronco de un árbol. Había estado practicando su puntería, pero boca a bajo, situada bajo una rama del árbol.

"Sakura." Una profunda voz masculina se escuchó desde una rama que estaba por encima. La sorpresa hizo que perdiera la concentración y sus pies se desprendieron de la rama.

"¡Aaaaah!" Chilló. Una fuerte mano se lanzó hacia ella y le agarró por el tobillo, sujetándolo firmemente. Dio un grito ahogado mientras se encontraba balanceándose en el aire al haberse detenido su descenso.

"¿Qué estas haciendo?" Preguntó Sasuke que la miraba fijamente con una ceja levantada.

_Oh, esto es realmente romántico,_ pensó Sakura sarcásticamente, sostenida únicamente por su tobillo. La palabra adecuada para esta situación sería "incómodo".

Sasuke la elevó hacia arriba, y la dejó enfrente suyo, todavía esperando una respuesta. _Oh, vale– ¿qué había preguntado? Ah, sí._

"Entrenando," explicó. "Kakashi-sensei siempre llega tarde, así que supuse que podría aprovechar el tiempo. Naruto no ha llegado todavía, ¿no?

"Parece que está entretenido en Ichiraku." Sasuke dirigió su mirada sobre el pequeño puesto de ramen, que podía verse claramente desde la altura de esa rama. "¿Por qué esa decisión tan repentina?" Añadió rápidamente, con una curiosidad que viniendo de él resultaba un tanto extraña.

"Quiero ser más fuerte." Agregó sin más. Sasuke le seguía mirando como cuestionándola así que continuó. "Por las mismas razones que los demás. Excepto tú, por su puesto." Con gran esfuerzo dejó de mirarle y dirigió su vista hacia la copa del árbol.

"Demostrar a la gente que me rodea que no soy débil."

Sasuke no la presionó más; la verdad es que no le importaba demasiado. Aunque tenía que reconocer que estaba algo sorprendido de su decisión. ¡Ya era hora de que empezará a intentar cuidarse por sí misma!

"Espero no interrumpir." Se oyó la voz de un adulto y ambos dieron un salto.

"¡Kakashi-sensei!" Gritó Sakura, relajándose un poco al reconocerle. "N-n..."

"Por su puesto que no." Acabó Kakashi con una sonrisa de complicidad. Sabía que Sasuke no era del tipo de chicos que se quedaba callado para provocar una situación incomoda. No podía estar pasando nada. Con una vaga sonrisa de diversión apenas visible bajo su máscara, se sentó en una rama que se encontraba un poco más encima de las cabezas de los adolescentes.

"Hn," dijo Sasuke antes de levantarse. Saltó sin ningún esfuerzo del árbol, casi aterrizando sobre un sorprendido Naruto que acababa de llegar de Ichiraku.

"¡TEME!"

"Dobe."

* * *

****

Cherrylover2: ¡Hola de nuevo!

**Noir18: ¡Ey!**

**Cherrylover2: ¿Qué tal el día?**

**Noir18: Bien, ¿Y el tuyo?**

**Cherrylover2: Venga, necesito que me digas algo más que **_**eso.**_

**Cherrylover2: Pero bueno, mi día también estuvo bien.**

**Cherrylover2: Me esforcé un poco más de lo normal.**

**Cherrylover2: Estoy intentando aumentar mi fuerza, tanto chakra como técnicas. **

**Noir18: Es bueno volverse más fuerte.**

**Cherrylover2: Y que lo digas.**

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos y se esforzaba por encontrar algo que decir. Pero Sasuke le abatió primero.

**Noir18: ¿Cuál es tu razón para hacerte más fuerte?**

Sakura se reclinó en su silla, sorprendida. ¿Por qué le preguntaba eso?

Sasuke tenía una teoría. Determinaría como de aceptable era la chica basándose en su respuesta. Después de todo, para él, el poder lo era todo.

**Cherrylover2: ...**

**Cherrylover2: En realidad por varias razones.**

**Cherrylover2: Pero sobre todo...**

**Cherrylover2: Para demostrar a la gente de mi alrededor que no soy...**

Intentó encontrar una palabra diferente que la que se le venía a la cabeza. Sabía cual usaría, pero le asustaba el solo teclearla. Era la palabra que esperaba no tener que volver a oír ni decir nunca más.

Sasuke sentía como se le concentraba la sangre en el rostro. La chica con la que había estado hablando durante meses...la que había empezado a considerar como una amiga, era...no podía ser...

**Cherrylover2: Débil.**

_Sakura._

_._

_._

N/A: Parece que se ha dado cuenta, ¿no? Puede que sí, o puede que no...(Pista, pista)

* * *

¡¡Listo el capítulo 2!! En mi opinión fue muy cortito U.U ...¡pero espero que les haya gustado!

Y no se olviden de la pista de la autora jeje ;)


	3. Sometimes I hate him

_DISCLAIMER APPLIED_

**Advertencias: **Este fic no me pertenece, la autora es **-brezoflower-**

* * *

-

•:Instant Message:•

Capítulo III: Sometimes I hate him

.

.

**Cherrylover2: Vale, me toca.**

**Cherrylover2: ...**

-

_C2 cambió su estado a inactivo (22.21)_

-

**Noir18: Oye.**

**Cherrylover2: ¡Oh! ¡Lo siento! Estaba pensando.**

**Noir18: Ah bueno, no estaría bien que te fueras en medio de una conver.**

**Cherrylover2: (Risas) No te preocupes.**

**Cherrylover2: Ya lo tengo, ¿Qué es lo nadie sabe sobre ti?**

Llevaban bastante tiempo hablando esa noche, y durante la conversación habían acabado recurriendo a un entretenimiento habitual: 20 preguntas. ¿Quién iba a imaginarse que a Sasuke le divirtiera tanto un juego tan infantil?

**Noir18: Ahora mismo estoy bebiendo un zumo de tomate.**

**Cherrylover2: ¡Ey! ¡Eso no es ningún secreto!**

**Noir18: No dijiste que tuviera que ser sorprendente.**

**Cherrylover2: Hmph. Vale.**

**Cherrylover2: Tu turno,**

**Noir18: ¿Qué piensas de tus compañeros más cercanos? **

Estaba seguro de que la tenía atrapada. No había muchas chicas en Konoha que estuvieran enamoradas de uno de sus compañeros de equipo y que odiaran al otro (excepto quizás Ino, pero no podía ser ella). Sakura revelaría su interminable amor por uno y luego mostraría su desagrado por el otro, estaba totalmente convencido. Y entonces la enfrentaría.

**Cherrylover2: Pensando.**

**Cherrylover2: Esta bien, seré totalmente sincera.**

**Cherrylover2: Así que no se lo cuentes a nadie, ¿eh?**

**Noir18: Venga, continua.**

Sakura se mordió un labio mientras tecleaba con nerviosismo. De todas formas no sabía quien era ella, así que podría decir lo que quisiera sin preocuparse de las consecuencias, ¿no es así?

Claro que sí.

**Cherrylover2: Bueno, de uno solía pensar que era muy pesado, pero he llegado a respetarlo muchísimo. A pesar de su peculiar personalidad, posee una fuerza que admiro muchísimo.**

**Noir18: ¿Alguien más?**

**Cherrylover2: Sí, uno más.**

Sasuke pensó detenidamente. Sakura podría estar hablando de Naruto, pero lo describía de una forma que podría tratarse de cualquiera. ¿Y desde cuando Sakura tenía algo de respeto por Naruto?

**Cherrylover2: Bueno, con el otro estoy un poco confusa.**

**Cherrylover2: ¿Cómo decirlo en palabras...?**

Sasuke cogió su vaso de zumo de tomate mientras esperaba. Aquí es donde escribiría sobre él, ¿no?

**Cherrylover2: Vale, allá voy.**

**Cherrylover2: A veces creo que es la persona más importante en el mundo para mí. Pero otras...**

**Cherrylover2: Le odio.**

Sasuke abrió los ojos de par en par. ¿Esa era realmente Sakura?

**Noir18: ¿Por qué?**

**Cherrylover2: En muchas ocasiones me he preguntado por qué pienso así sobre él. El por qué le respeto tanto.**

**Cherrylover2: Pero la verdad es que, la mayoría de las veces no encuentro una razón. Sólo siento que es así.**

**Cherrylover2: Y eso me frustra tanto que no sé que hacer y al final continuo pensando lo mismo.**

_No es Sakura..._pensaba Sasuke. _Maldita sea, me he equivocado. He estado hablando con una extraña todo este tiempo._

Apretó su puño mientras terminaba de procesar esta nueva información. No estaba decepcionado, eso lo tenía claro, pero tenía una estúpida sensación de pesadez en su pecho que no se iba. (N/A: eso es estar decepcionado, Sasuke...)

**Noir18: Ya veo. Debe ser duro.**

**Cherrylover2: Sí. Gracias por comprenderme.**

**Cherrylover2: Oh, vaya, mamá me está gritando para que me vaya ya a la cama. ¿Hablamos mañana?**

**Noir18: Por su puesto.**

_C2 se ha desconectado ( 22:42 h. )  
_

* * *

-

-

"Bien, hoy practicaremos un poco más el control sobre el chakra," dijo Kakashi. "Esto os servirá para no perder la concentración en una batalla. En líneas generales será lo mismo que en vuestra primera lección, excepto que esta vez subiréis lentamente el árbol y mientras tanto yo haré todo lo posible para distraeros."

Sakura sonrió. Eso sería muy fácil. Su control sobre el chackra era perfecto. Unas cuantas distracciones no lo cambiarían.

"Ah, mierda." Se quejó Naruto. Sasuke sonrió maliciosamente ante esa actitud tan inmadura. Con seguridad Naruto sería el primero en perder la concentración. La única persona que podría competir contra él sería Sakura. Bueno, no perdería contra el miembro más débil del equipo.

"Naruto, tú primero" ordenó Kakashi. Los ojos de Naruto crecieron hasta igualar el tamaño de un tazón de ramen.

"Kakashi-sensei, ¡no es justo!" Volvía a quejarse. "¿Por qué no va Sasuke-teme primero?"

"Dobe," Sasuke masculló vagamente la respuesta. "Serás el que pierda más rápido, así que ve el primero."

Los ojos de Naruto brillaban con un fuego intenso mientras que Sasuke se sentía orgulloso al ver que le había hecho perder los nervios.

"¡Sasuke-teme!" Le gritó el rubio, señalándole con un tembloroso dedo de la tremenda furia. "Te ganaré, ¡sólo espera y verás!"

Kakashi, quien parecía estar totalmente aburrido, le hacía señas con la mano. "Usa este árbol", dijo mientras gesticulaba en su dirección, "y yo subiré por el que está al lado. Recuerda que intentaré distraerte mientras subes. Camina despacio. Te requerirá un gran control de chakra hacerlo de esta forma."

Naruto afirmó confiado, una gran sonrisa surcaba sus labios. La competitividad había conseguido motivarle otra vez.

"Empieza."

Naruto puso con un poco de vacilación su pie en el tronco del árbol y empezó su ascenso. Su sonrisa se ensanchó al ver lo fácil que le resultaba. ¡Ya llevaba más de tres metros!

Kakashi esperó hasta que Naruto alcanzó los seis metros para empezar su cometido. Desapareció y volvió a aparecer en una rama que se encontraba al nivel de Naruto.

"¡Naruto! ¡Ichiraku está repartiendo ramen gratis!"- Gritó.

La cabeza de Naruto se giró en la dirección de Kakashi. "¡Ramen!" _Espera, ¡no caigas en su trampa! _Le alertó de repente su cerebro. Sus pies, que ahora se habían separado de la corteza del árbol, no pudieron sostenerle por más tiempo, y antes de que pudiera darse cuenta de lo qué estaba pasando aterrizó bruscamente de espaldas en el suelo.

"¡Ayayayay!" chillaba Naruto mientras se sentaba y se frotaba enérgicamente su espalda.

Kakashi escondió una sonrisa. Hay cosas que nunca cambiarían.

"Sasuke, eres el siguiente."

La confianza de Sasuke rozaba los límites de la arrogancia. Bueno, quizás ya era totalmente arrogancia. Superaría esta prueba sin ningún problema. Se acercó al tronco del árbol y esperó a que Kakashi le diera la señal.

"Adelante."

Sasuke empezó a caminar, con un ritmo lento y seguro, con calmados movimientos. Estaba preparado para cualquier cosa que se le ocurriera a su profesor.

Kakashi movió sus manos e hizo un rápido sello. "¡Henge!" La forma de Kakashi fue reemplazada por una réplica exacta de Naruto rodeada con la habitual nube de humo. El falso Naruto que tenía una mirada algo distinta empezó a subir su propio árbol.

"¡Eh, Sasuke-teme!" Gritó alegremente. "¡Sabes que no podrás hacerlo!¿Quieres saber por qué? ¡Porque nunca conseguirás vencerme! ¡Yo seré el próximo Hokage, mientras que tú te quedarás en casa llorando porque yo soy genial y tú no!"

"Vaya..." Murmuró Sakura desde el suelo. "Es bueno."

"¡No lo es! – Dijo indignado el auténtico Naruto. "¡Yo no actúo de esa forma! – Ante la mirada que le dirigía su compañera de no creerle, Naruto saltó al árbol que estaba al lado del de Sasuke. "¿Quieres una distracción, Sasuke?¡Yo te daré una!"

"¡Idiota, idiota!" Naruto abucheaba, sacándole la lengua y haciéndole una pedorreta. "¡Friki del tomate! ¡Pelo de gallina!"

Una vena le crecía en la frente, pero prefirió ignorarlo. Con un Naruto ya tenía suficiente, ¡pero es que además ahora eran dos! ¿Cuánto tiempo se pensaban que podía soportar esto?

Oh, de acuerdo. Se supone que tenía que aguantar lo suficiente para superar el reto. Podía resistirlo. Sin ningún problema. Aunque esos constantes insultos estaban empezando a sacarle de quicio...y el hecho de que ese molesto idiota lleno de energía se hubiera duplicado sólo hacía dos veces más duro el tener que contenerse en responder. _Calma, Sasuke,_ se decía a sí mismo. _No permitas que el dobe...s, los dobes interfieran en tu concentración._

"¡Sasuke!" Decían ambos Narutos a la vez. "¡Cuando sea Hokage, demostraré que te he ganado!¡Tú perderás!¡Perdedor, perdedor, PERDEDOR!"

El auténtico Naruto de repente de enderezó y miró a Kakashi. "Yo _no _actúo así." Dijo.

"Baka." Le llamó Sakura desde el suelo. "Los dos dijisteis las mismas cosas al mismo tiempo. Te comportas exactamente de esa forma."

"Sakura-chan...no tienes ninguna confianza en mí." Lloriqueó. Como respuesta únicamente obtuvo un ligero movimiento de ceja de la pelirrosada.

Sasuke aterrizó perfectamente al lado de Sakura. "Lo conseguí" Indicó. Kakashi sonrió y entonces regreso a su altura y delgadez habitual.

"Enhorabuena, Sasuke." Dijo. "Lo hiciste bien." Naruto 'carraspeó' detrás de él al saltar abajo también, pero no dijo nada. No sería capaz de aguantar el regodeo de Sasuke después de que le había estado provocando y encima había ganado.

"¿Sakura?" Kakashi volteó despreocupadamente su ojo en su dirección. Ella sólo le sonrió en respuesta.

"Listo cuando tú lo estés."

Ya estaba lista en el tronco incluso antes de que el profesor dijera "empieza." Sonreía alegremente mientras caminaba sabiendo que eso sería pan comido para ella.

Kakashi sabía que por su puesto sería mucho más difícil hacer peder la concentración a Sakura, así que tenía que ir a por todas. Había muy pocas cosas que verdaderamente le irritasen a la chica, y Kakashi tenía la suerte de conocer todas y cada una de ellas. Y la peor que se le ocurría...esa sería la que usaría.

"Sakura..." susurraba Kakashi después de haberse transformado. Sakura reconoció la voz inmediatamente, pero no dijo nada. ¿Hasta dónde estaba dispuesto a llegar para tratar de captar su atención? No empezaría a delirar sólo por tener delante la copia de un Sasuke.

"Sakura, ¿quieres tener una cita conmigo?" Preguntaba Kakashi en el cuerpo de Sasuke con una melosa voz. Sakura miró de lado con cierta hostilidad, pero siguió subiendo sin mirarle. _Espero que luego me perdones por esto, Sakura,_ pensó Kakashi. En un instante, se colocó detrás de ella, consiguiendo parar su ascenso.

"Vamos, Sakura," le susurraba el falso Sasuke en su oído, asegurándose que pudiera sentir su aliento en su cuello. Ella estaba callada, y Kakashi era incapaz de adivinar todavía su reacción.

El Sasuke verdadero les miraba, se sentía disgustado con Kakashi por recurrir a algo como eso, ¡utilizándole a él! Kakashi no tenía nada de orgullo. ¡Y pensar que usaría a Sasuke para una prueba! ¿Cómo se podía caer tan bajo?

Mantuvo su mirada hacia arriba ya que tenía bastante curiosidad de ver que haría Sakura. Todavía no había caído, y esto le sorprendía muchísimo. Era increíble que aun no hubiera perdido el agarre sobre el árbol a pesar de que Kakashi estaba evidentemente tratando de pillarla con la guardia baja.

"Sakura..." murmuró Kakashí, delineando un dedo a lo largo del final de su cuello y sobre su hombro, "me gustas mucho..."

"_¡Aléjate de mí!_" Chilló Sakura, sacando un kunai y alzándolo furiosamente hacía atrás donde se encontraba el pretendiente. Kakashi desapareció y en ese mismo momento había aparecido en su árbol de antes, pero parecía tan sorprendido por cómo actúo Sakura como el mismo Sasuke.

Los ojos de Sakura resplandecieron, reflejando una emoción que Sasuke sólo podría identificar como...odio. Por primera vez en meses, Uchiha Sasuke estaba confundido. ¿Qué es lo que le pasaba a Sakura? Ella todavía se mantenía ahí, respirando pesadamente, su brazo aún extendido mientras apretaba firmemente su kunai. Parecía lívida y no se apreciaba ningún rastro de sonrojo en su rostro.

Como si de repente se hubiera dado cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, enderezó su postura y sigilosamente regresó el arma a su estuche. Sin decir ni una palabra más, continuó hasta lo alto del árbol, sin que Kakashi hiciera nada más para detenerla. En pocos segundos, alcanzó el final y se deslizó hasta abajo.

Sin embargo, todavía estaba enfadada, y Kakashi sabiéndolo, empezó a hablar con prudencia.

"Creo que la práctica es suficiente por hoy," dijo. "Naruto, asegúrate de continuar entrenando este aspecto, ya que parece que tu concentración es...escasa. Sasuke, sigue trabajando así de bien. Sakura, estoy impresionado. Te distraje, y aun así conseguiste mantener tu concentración. Excelente capacidad para realizar varias tareas a la vez."

La cara de Naruto se encendió en rojo intenso con el comentario, pero no dijo nada. Miraba hacia su querida Sakura-chan, su irritación se remplazó por curiosidad y preocupación.

"Sa-Sakura-chan," intentó empezar, pero Sakura levantó una mano para cortarle.

"Me voy a casa chicos," dijo intentando sonreír, pero era evidente que no pudo conseguirlo. "Os veré luego."

Ella se había ido. Los ojos de Naruto la siguieron hasta que desapareció; sin darse cuenta de que Sasuke estaba haciendo lo mismo. Los dos estaban extrañados de cómo Kakashi había provocado tal reacción en Sakura. ¿_Estaba enfadada? _Era surrealista.

Sasuke y Naruto se encaminaron para irse a sus respectivas casas cada uno, con esa chica en sus pensamientos. Kakashi también apareció allí; incluso Naruto, que siempre era más torpe, se daba cuenta de que Kakashi había ido demasiado lejos. No tenía que haberla tratado así. Los dos chicos comenzaron a sentir un pequeño resentimiento hacia su profesor por lo que había hecho, preguntándose si la conducta de Kakashi podría significar algo más...¿Qué era esto, un cuadrado amoroso?

Incluso aunque ahora sabía que la otra persona al otro lado del hilo telefónico no podía ser Sakura, de alguna forma estaba deseando que llegara la noche para tener su próxima conversación en el Chat.

* * *

.

Capítulo 3 UP!! Vaya! Y parecía que Sasuke lo tenía tan claro ¿no?, ahora vuelve a estar como al principio xD Y con la "agradable" sorpresa de ver cómo ha actuado Sakura!! ¿Cómo reaccionará?? En el siguiente capi: _"I think you're lying"_

Muchas gracias por los reviews que dejaron!! Me alegra ver que la historia está gustando c:


	4. I think you’re lying

_DISCLAIMER APPLIED_

**Advertencias: **Este fic no me pertenece, la autora es **-brezoflower-**

-

-

·:Instant Message:·

Capítulo IV: I think you're lying

-

-

Sasuke llegó a su casa, y se dejó caer en su sofá de color oscuro. El colchón se hundió bajo su peso mientras apartaba lentamente el flequillo de su rostro. No se encontraba con ganas de ir a ningún sitio después del incidente de esa mañana, no sea que fuera a encontrarse con cierta persona con la que no quería hablar para nada en esos momentos. Sakura siempre paseaba por la villa en su tiempo libre, estaba convencido de que si se atrevía a salir de su casa se la acabaría encontrando. Molesta.

Suspirando, se dio la vuelta. Estaría bien echarse una siesta. No importaba que aún estuviese completamente vestido o que no hubiera mantas cerca del sofá. Un Uchiha puede hasta dormir en el suelo sin ningún problema. La comodidad nunca había sido un asunto que le preocupase.

Cerró sus ojos con fuerza, como intentando forzar a que el sueño llegara a él. Desafortunadamente, no lo conseguía en absoluto. En vez de eso, una imagen de cabello rosa y una amplía y brillante sonrisa apareció fugazmente en su cabeza. Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe, y se preguntó vagamente por qué _ella_ entre todas las personas era la que ocupaba sus pensamientos. Genial. Sus párpados se bajaron otra vez, pero esta vez la imagen de Sakura se estaba moviendo; ella estaba blandiendo un kunai hacia su profesor con tanta fuerza como su pequeño cuerpo le permitía. _"¡Aléjate de mí!" _chilló.

"Aargh", gruñó mientras se sentaba. No podría dormir con el recuerdo de la chica pelirrosada aún en su cabeza. ¿Acaso podría ella saber lo que le estaba provocando?

Bueno, por lo menos podría ir a entrenar. Sakura, sabía que era un hecho, nunca ponía un pie en los campos de entrenamiento después de las horas de prácticas. Al menos podría mejorar sus habilidades en paz y esperaba que el entrenamiento sacara de su mente a esa molesta ex-fangirl.

.

* * *

.

Sakura corrió a toda velocidad alrededor de la pista hasta que todos sus miembros acabaron exhaustos. Pronto, su cuerpo se colapsaría. Realmente se sentía genial tomarse el entrenamiento en serio, pero madre mía, iba a estar sufriendo las secuelas al dia siguiente. Kakashi hizo lo correcto en terminar el entrenamiento después de la tensión que se produjo, pero la verdad es que no tenía ninguna intención de volver a casa. En lugar de eso, esperó a que el resto del Equipo Siete se fuera para regresar a la zona de entrenamiento. ¡Ja! Ya se imaginaba la sorpresa que se llevarían cuando vieran lo rápido que estaba progresando. Se lo demostraría a todos.

Por ahora, había progresado suficiente para una hora. Se tomaría un pequeño descanso, y después empezaría otra vez. Reposó su espalda contra el abeto más cercano y se deslizó por el tronco hasta que tocó el suelo. Estaba tan casada...antes de dar vueltas a la pista, había probado su velocidad saltando árboles, pero cometió varios errores que le provocaron algunos moratones y arañazos. No importaba, pronto no tendría esos insignificantes errores, y haría morder el polvo a Naruto y a Sasuke. Ya lo verían.

Su cara se relajó y el sueño se apoderó de ella con tal rapidez que ni se dio cuenta. _Oh, bueno._ Sólo será un pequeño descanso, ¿verdad? En diez minutos, se despertaría y continuaría otra vez.

Sasuke venía corriendo a los campos de entrenamiento, preparando su mente para un poco de trabajo duro. Al no estar de muy buen humor, se distraía más fácilmente. No podía permitir que eso sucediese.

Alcanzó el punto de encuentro habitual en el puente y agarró con fuerza un kunai. ¿Qué tipo de entrenamiento haría? Debería haberlo pensado antes. Maldita sea.

_Oh, ya sé, _pensó. _Hoy hace el tiempo perfecto para practicar jutsus._ Era bastante frustrante conocer sólo unos pocos jutsus más que hacía unos años. Después de que se habían separado hace tanto tiempo, fue un milagro que Kakashi los reuniera otra vez como un equipo. Y era rara la ocasión en que Sasuke conseguía que Kakashi le diera algunas lecciones particulares. Hoy, se dio cuenta rápidamente, que no era uno de esos días. Por lo que todo lo que podía hacer en ese momento era repasar sus últimas técnicas.

La última que Kakashi le había enseñado fue una de tipo agua; Sasuke supuso que le había enseñado un bonito pero inofensivo jutsu a propósito, sólo para fastidiarle. Lo único que conseguía era crear una inútil ola de agua que no llegaba a ser más fuerte que una ola de playa. Un experimentado shinobi no puede dar un paso en falso.

Sasuke sonrió. Pero al menos podría trabajar para mejorarlo. Claro, la intención de su sensei es que fuera un ataque débil, pero Sasuke nunca fue de ataques débiles. Lo transformaría en algo que provocara auténtico temor.

_Vale, empezaré con esto primero_, pensó confiado. _Concentró el chackra..._dejando salir alrededor de seis veces más de lo necesario para esta técnica con la esperanza de que la hiciera mucho más fuerte. _"Concéntrate en la punta de tus dedos, como si lo estuvieras lanzando hacia tu oponente," _le había enseñado Kakashi. Lo haría mucho mejor.

Tigre, caballo, buey...hizo la sucesión de sellos rápidamente, y dijo en alto el nombre de la técnica mientras desplegaba sus brazos. El agua había aparecido y aumentaba lentamente, pero todavía no era suficiente. _Concéntrate..._Reunió todas sus energías y miró hacia la ola mientras se disponía a hacerla más grande. Para su satisfacción, empezó a crecer, ahora era cuatro veces más grande. Estaba consiguiendo un auténtico éxito en su primer intento. Estaba seguro de que lo conseguiría.

_¿Pelo rosa?_ Sus pensamientos le pusieron en alerta. El color rosa se podía ver contra el árbol que estaba en frente suyo al otro lado del claro, de hecho destacaba bastante del verde que les rodeaba. ¡Sakura estaba ahí! Después de que había evitado con tanto empeño las calles principales para llegar allí, ¿aún así se la tenía que encontrar? _Genial._ Prácticamente gruñó. Al menos estaba dormida. Podría escabullirse sin ni siquiera despertarla.

Sólo había un problema

La ola había alcanzado tres veces la altura de Sasuke, y encima, Sakura había roto su concentración lo suficiente como para que la ola se haya liberado de su control. ¡La golpearía!

Se dirigió a ella con la intención de apartarla del camino de la ola. Quien sabe lo que le haría si llegaba a alcanzarla. Además se veía lo bastante poderosa como para causar serios daños.

Rodeo sus brazos alrededor del cuerpo de la chica, y se giro justo a tiempo para fijar su vista en el muro de agua de más de un metro de altura que se aproximaba hacia ellos.

No había forma de librarse de eso.

Acercó más hacia él a la chica y se preparó para el golpe mientras apretaba los dientes. Vaya forma de que Sakura se despertase. Sólo esperaba que no fuera en la cama de un hospital. Y entonces el agua llegó, fluyendo rápidamente y empapando cada centímetro de sus cuerpos. Trató de resistirse lo máximo posible y en el intento casi se cayó hacia delante. Un momento... ¿adelante? Abrió sus ojos, sin importarle que aún estuviera bajo el agua. Los dos estaban en medio de todo esa agua y entonces...ya no había nada.

Parece que la ola no era tan poderosa como pensó.

Sin duda era más grande, pero no importaba cuanto chackra le dedicara, al final resultó ser una simple ola. Total y completamente inútil.

"¿Sa-Sasuke-kun?" Dijo Sakura alarmada cuando habían salido a la superficie. Maldita sea, estaba despierta. Por otra parte, ¿quién no lo estaría después de todo lo que pasó?

"Jutsu fuera de control," murmuró. Sí, "jutsu fuera de control" sonaba mucho mejor que "se me escapó una patética ola". No hacía falta entrar en más detalles.

"O-oh, ya veo," replicó temblorosa, aún tratando de orientarse. Veamos: estaba en los brazos de Sasuke, ambos empapados, ella se había dormido y Sasuke había ido a entrenar ¿y un jutsu de agua se había descontrolado? Vale...

"Bueno, gracias por salvarme," añadió de manera bastante extraña. "Aunque a juzgar por el impacto, no es que me hubiera hecho demasiado daño aunque me hubiera llegado a golpear."

No tenía ni idea de por qué le había dicho eso.

Sasuke sintió su cara arder al haber golpeado de lleno en su orgullo. Sí. Era una técnica patética. Una que ni siquiera había podido dañar a Haruno Sakura. Por Dios, como deseaba soltar a la chica y destrozar todo a su alrededor para calmar su furia.

Hablando de soltarla...

Sasuke cometió el error de mirarla de nuevo, haciéndolo en el mismo momento que Sakura se sonrojaba. Aparentemente ambos se dieron cuenta al mismo tiempo de la situación en la que se encontraban. Era tan...típico. Sakura, poseedora de unas curvas bien desarrolladas y una expresión de inocente confusión, firmemente agarrada al pecho de Sasuke, los múculos de él claramente marcados a través de su mojada camiseta. Ambos se habían empapado de una forma tan repentina que toda su ropa se había pegado a sus cuerpos. Parecía recién sacado de un manga de shōjo_. _

_._

"Sasuke-kun," habló ella de repente, y por alguna razón Sasuke se dio cuenta de la mirada reprobatoria de su rostro. "Creo que ya estoy fuera de peligro." Eso era una pista bastante evidente de que ya era hora de que la soltara. Sin decir una palabra, Sasuke la dejó caer en el suelo, sin molestarse en hacerlo con delicadeza. Sakura aterrizó bruscamente sobre su trasero, mirándole con el ceño fruncido.

"Al menos podrías haberme dejado en el suelo con algo de cuidado, Sasuke-kun," le dijo. El chico simplemente se encogió de hombros y se paró cerca de ella.

"Me voy," le dijo mientras se subía la tela empapada de su manga. Sakura se quedó mirándole fijamente, entonces su rostro enfadado desapareció. Ella le sorprendió al agarrar su mano y tirar de ella para levantarse. El no la había ofrecido.

"Yo también." Se apartó de él para buscar su equipo médico que seguramente había sido arrastrado por la ola. Afortunadamente lo encontró a sólo unos cuantos metros de ahí, enganchado en una rama.

"Sakura," dijo Sasuke mientras ella corría a recuperarlo. Sakura lo rodeó con su mano y miró para atrás. Sasuke no la estaba mirando. "¿Me odias?"

Sakura se quedó boquiabierta. ¿De dónde había sacado eso? _La última conversación del chat. Lo sabe. Oh, dios, él lo sabe._ Intentó no dejarse llevar por el pánico. No habría preguntado si estuviera completamente seguro. Sólo tendría que disipar sus dudas.

Colgó el bolso sobre su hombro y caminó a un paso rápido hacía él. Estaba callada, Sasuke lo notó. ¿Por qué?

"Claro que no te odio," lo dijo por encima del hombro mientras pasaba rápidamente por su lado, sin molestarse en pararse. "Sabes que te amo."

En alguna otra ocasión, no le habría importado su declaración. Pero por qué...no podía terminar de creérsela...

Parecía como si estuviera mintiendo.

Todo el mundo sabía que Sakura era buena mintiendo. Incluso llegó a engañar a Kakashi cuando el grupo estaba en una pequeña misión de rastreo, cuando el Equipo Siete había intentado descubrir que había bajo la máscara de su sensei. Sin embargo, Sasuke siempre supo que estaba mintiendo. No entendía como lo podía saber, pero lo sabía. Quizás se debía al hecho de que su voz cambiaba a una acusadora o prácticamente monótona cada vez que ella murmuraba una verdad a medias o una pequeña mentira. Ahora, era uno de esos momentos monótonos.

"Estas mintiendo."

Esta vez Sakura no pudo retener un grito ahogado. Se giró y le miró detenidamente a los ojos, como intentando descifrar que es lo siguiente que iba a decir. ¿O estaba esperando que ella rompiera ese silencio?

"Sasuke...kun," Empezó. "De verdad, no te odio."

"No es eso," le dijo. "Aunque podría ser una mentira también."

"Ya no me amas."

En vez de mostrar sorpresa, su mirada se oscureció. Él no sabía nada.

"No des por hecho que cada vez que hablo puedes saber si estoy diciendo la verdad o no," dijo Sakura "puede que haya usado ese tono sólo para confundirte. Así que dime, ¿de verdad hay alguna forma de saberlo?"

Sasuke arqueó sus cejas por la sorpresa. Sakura estaba tratando de jugar con él, confundirle, con juegos mentales. Eso no era típico de ella. Aunque quizás, simplemente no se había molestado en darse cuenta de su madurez con el transcurso de los años. Se quedó con la primera impresión que tuvo de ella, y era ahora cuando estaba empezando a darse cuenta de que era una persona completamente diferente.

"Hn," replicó Sasuke simplemente. No podía ver su expresión desde donde se encontraba, tampoco es que le importara. Diablos, y tampoco es que le hubiera costado intentar no fijar su vista en cómo se pegaba la ropa a su parte trasera...

_Basta ya, Sasuke._

"Esto es una pérdida de tiempo," le dijo antes de pasar por su lado. ¿A quién le importa si ella aún le amaba o no? Desde luego no a él.

...¿No es así?

.

* * *

**Cherrylover2: Oye.**

**Cherrylover2: ¿Estás ahí?**

**Cherrylover2: Tú.**

**Cherrylover2: Debes estar preocupado por algo, ¿no? Normalmente contestas bastante rápido.**

**Noir18: No es nada.**

**Cherrylover2: Uf. Bueno, al menos sé que estás ahí.**

**Cherrylover2: ¿Qué tal todo?**

**Noir18: Irritante.**

**Cherrylover2: ¿Y eso por qué?**

**Noir18: ...**

**Noir18: Simplemente estoy molesto.**

**Cherrylover2: Siin ningún motivo, ¿eh?**

Sasuke estaba convencido de que la chica al otro lado de la línea estaba sonriendo.

**Noir18: Claro que hay una razón.**

**Noir18: Es sólo...que no...**

**Noir18: Sé que es.**

**Cherrylover2: Ja ja.**

**Cherrylover2: Debes estar con el síndrome premenstrual. **

**Noir18: No me puedo creer que hayas dicho eso.**

**Cherrylover2: Jajajaja.**

**Cherrylover2: Bueno, si no sabes por qué estas enfadado, ¿qué otra cosa puede ser?**

**Cherrylover2: A menos que...**

**Cherrylover2: ¡Uy!**

**Noir18: Dios, deja de ser tan dramática.**

**Cherrylover2: Vale, vale :-P**

**Cherrylover2: Puede que te niegues a reconocer algo.**

**Noir18: ¿Qué?**

**Noir18: Explícate.**

**Cherrylover2: Debe haber algo que no quieres admitir, y eso te hace enfadar porque tampoco puedes llegar a entenderlo y claro, no puedes simplemente ignorarlo.**

**Cherrylover2: Así que lo niegas.**

**Noir18: Yo **_**no**_** estoy negando nada.**

Y sin embargo inmediatamente una situación reciente apareció en la cabeza del moreno.

_No, _pensó. _No hay nada que me este negando a reconocer._

**Cherrylover2: Creo que estas mintiendo.**

¡Uf! ¿¡Parará de recordarle lo que había ocurrido hoy!? Suspiró. Todavía no tenía claro si la chica conectada era Sakura o no, y eso le irritaba hasta lo inimaginable.

Espera...eso es.

**Noir18: Eres tú.**

**Cherrylover2: ¿Perdón?**

**Noir18: Tú eres la razón por la que estoy irritado.**

Los ojos de Sakura se abrieron de par en par. ¿Lo sabía, o era otra de esas cosas de Sasuke que no tenían una explicación? Suspiró. _No le sigas el juego, no le sigas el juego, _se dijo a sí misma.

**Cherrylover2: Oooh, venga cuenta.**

**Noir18: Me molestas porque...**

_Wow, dónde he oído eso antes. _Ahora hasta los pensamientos de Sakura eran sarcásticos.

**Noir18: No estoy seguro de si te conozco o no.**

**Noir18: En la vida real.**

Sakura estuvo a punto de preguntarle si se podía calificar Internet como "vida real", pero sabía exactamente de lo que estaba hablando. Dejó escapar una larga bocanada de aire, no fue consciente de que había estado manteniendo la respiración, y había estado a punto de caerse de la silla del alivio. Él no lo sabía. Probablemente tenía sospechas, pero técnicamente aún no tenía ni idea.

**Cherrylover2: Puede que sí, o puede que no.**

**Cherrylover2: En caso de que no lo hayas notado, yo tampoco sé quien eres tú.**

**Cherrylover2: Así que no hay una forma de poder saberlo, ¿no?**

"_En serio, ¿hay alguna forma de saberlo?_**"**

Las palabras de Sakura le hicieron recordar rápidamente. No era estúpido. Era consciente de que esa chica sonaba extremadamente parecida a su compañera de equipo. Pero también había ciertos indicios de que podía no serlo. Después de todo, la Sakura que el conocía nunca le odiaría. Y tampoco le tendría ningún respeto a Naruto tal y como había afirmado tener la otra vez que estuvieron hablando. Así que, ¿qué demonios se suponía que debía pensar?

**Noir18: Creo que tú si que me conoces.**

**Noir18: Muy bien.**

Ahora estaba dejándose llevar completamente por su intuición. Sabía que era una apuesta arriesgada, pero si no era Sakura, entonces sólo tendría que escribir alguna tontería como "me equivoqué" y continuar con sus conversaciones. Por su puesto, si no se trataba de Sakura porque si no...

Bueno, la verdad es que no sabía que haría. Probablemente dejaría de hablar completamente con ella, tanto en persona como por Internet.

A menos que aún no supiera que era él....

**Cherrylover2: De verdad que no entiendo que es lo que quieres decir.**

**Noir18: No hagas como que no sabes.**

**Noir18: Todo lo que dices por Internet refleja cómo eres.**

**Noir18: De verdad pensaste que me habías engañado, ¿no?**

**Noir18: **_**Sakura.**_

_Cherrylover2 se ha desconectado (22:18h)  
_

_-_

_-_

_

* * *

  
Nota: Uf me retrasé mucho en traducir este capítulo (que por cierto hasta ahora es el más extenso), últimamente tengo menos tiempo...pero bueno excusas a parte, aquí está este capi que creo que es __y se queda en una parte __bastante interesante xDD ¿Y ahora que pasará???  
_

_El título del siguiente capítulo: "Not impressed"_

_Muchas gracias a todos por sus apoyos y sus reviews!!! Besos!!!  
_


	5. Not impressed

_DISCLAIMER APPLIED_

**Advertencias: **Este fic no me pertenece, la autora es **-brezoflower-**

**-**

**-  
**

**·:Instant Message:·**

Capítulo V: Not impressed

-

-

Sasuke no sólo no lo había conseguido, es que no la había atrapado, _a ella._ Una y otra vez, Sakura conseguía superar sus expectativas. Sin duda no esperaba que fuera a reaccionar tan violentamente cuando Kakashi se hizo pasar por él. Bueno, tenía que admitir que se alegraba de que fuera así. No le hubiera divertido ver a una Sakura sonrojada e intentando besar una imagen de él mismo. Eso le restaría varios años de vida.

Y definitivamente no esperaba encontrársela por Internet y tener las narices de hablarle a través de mensajería instantánea como una persona normal. Le hablaba por la red como si no fuera una fanática fan girl, como si sólo fuera otra persona que busca un amigo. Eso le provocaba como mínimo, bastante confusión.

Pero sobre todo, no esperaba que apareciera en los entrenamientos el día después de haberla enfrentado, actuando como si nada hubiera pasado. ¡Ella había salido huyendo de la conversación! ¿Cómo podía permanecer delante de él con tanta confianza después de eso? Al haberse desconectado después de que pusiera en evidencia su secreto, incluso significaba mucho más que haberlo confesado abiertamente. Y ahí estaba, esperando las instrucciones de Kakashi sin mostrar un ápice de vergüenza. Por razones que no conseguía identificar, esto le irritaba bastante. ¡Al menos debería haber tenido la gentileza de mostrarse avergonzada de que la hubiera atrapado! Cada día se estaba volviendo un misterio para él a medida que la iba conociendo más.

Esa mañana l entrenamiento terminó rápido y sin ningún incidente, Kakashi sólo les puso a practicar los ejercicios básicos habituales. Sin embargo, la sorpresa llegó cuando les informó de una misión.

"Bien." Dijo al equipo con importancia. "Sólo se trata de una misión de rango D (a lo que Naruto gruñó ampliamente). Así que sólo debería durar un par de horas. Pero pesada o no, estoy totalmente convencido de que todos conseguiréis dar lo mejor de vosotros. Eso te incluye también a ti, Naruto." La apática mirada de Naruto desapareció, y agitó su cabeza, sonriendo.

"Kakashi-sensei, ¿no lo hago siempre genial en las misiones?"

"La misión de pasear a los perros, la de quitar las malas hierbas, cuando tuvimos que recuperar aquel gato." Dijo Sakura inmediatamente, elevando un dedo cada vez que hablaba.

"¡Vale, vale! Ya lo pillo." Gruñó el rubio. Sasuke sonrió. Quizás así esta vez Naruto dejaría de ser un estorbo. En opinión de Sasuke, cuanto antes terminaran una misión de rango D, mejor.

"¿Y en qué consiste la misión?" Murmuró.

"Me alegra que lo preguntes." Dijo Kakashi mientras les sonreía. "Hoy nos juntaremos por parejas y exploraremos las cuevas detrás de la casa de Tojira-san. Cree que los murciélagos se comen por la noche las frambuesas que tiene plantadas.

"Siempre hay algo que va detrás de sus estúpidas plantas." Comentó Naruto abatido.

"Muy cierto." Le dio la razón su sensei, sorprendentemente. "De todas formas Naruto, usarás tu Kage Bunshin y con cualquier otra táctica les harás salir rápidamente. Sasuke, tu Goukakyuu no jutsu les freirá al instante..." Sakura se encogió con la imagen de un murciélago asado.

"Y Sakura," Continuó Kakashi. Se quedó callado por un momento, como si mentalmente estuviera evaluando sus habilidades. "Bueno, tu vendrás conmigo, así no habrá ningún problema."

Sasuke y Naruto le miraron al instante, mientras que Sakura estaba que echaba chispas en silencio al dejar implícito que ella no tenía ninguna habilidad útil. ¡Ya tenía dieciocho años! Pero claro si lo pensaba bien, ninguno de sus compañeros de equipo, y mucho menos Kakashi, habían visto las técnicas que había aprendido en el entrenamiento con Tsunade. Bueno, Naruto y Kakashi sabían que era capaz de romper el mismísimo suelo únicamente con su puño. ¡Pero eso era todo! Seguramente no se daban cuenta que sólo era una parte de lo que sabían...

"¡Eh! ¿Por qué nos dividimos así?" Se quejó Naruto a gritos. Sasuke no podía estar mas de acuerdo con su indignación.

"¡Tengo que estar soportando a Sasuke-teme!"

Sasuke apenas pudo evitar quedarse mirándole boquiabierto. ¿A caso estaba ciego?

"Después de lo que pasó ayer con la práctica del control de chakra, no me fío de que te quedes solo con ella," dijo peligrosamente. Hubo un largo silencio mientras él y Kakashi intercambiaban miradas, y entonces Kakashi miró a otro lado.

"Suficiente."

"¡Yo iré con Sakura-chan!" Interrumpió Naruto alegremente.

"Creo que te darás cuenta que no eres más digno de confianza para ella de lo que lo soy yo, Naruto," añadió Kakashi. Había algo en la manera de decir sus palabras que atrajo la atención de Sasuke. Aunque el tono de su sensei era suave, Sasuke podría asegurar que estaba dolido por lo que había dicho.

"Entonces, eso significa..." Dijo Sasuke, pero Kakashi le cortó.

"Que Sakura irá contigo, y Naruto conmigo." Terminó calmadamente. "Confío en que después de trece misiones que Tojira-san nos ha encargado, sabréis dónde encontrar su casa." Todos afirmaron con cansancio, irritados con su clienta. Sakura en secreto esperaba que algún día esas frambuesas se murieran sólo para evitarles la molestia de tener que estar intentando salvarlas.

Sasuke intentó alejar el sentimiento de culpa. Kakashi hizo lo que era necesario, incluso aunque diera la impresión que estaba exagerando. Quizás pensó que ir tan lejos como había hecho el otro día con Sakura en la práctica del control de chakra era necesario para romper su concentración. Debería haber sabido que le costaría mucho hacerla cometer un error. A lo mejor lo que hizo no tenía nada que ver con temas personales.

"Vamos."

.

* * *

.

Sakura encontró la cueva fácilmente, no muy lejos, Sasuke iba detrás de ella. Ambos irían por la cueva de la derecha, mientras Naruto y Kakashi se adentrarían por la de la izquierda, aunque éstos llegaron un poco más tarde. Se habían retrasado con Tojira que les estuvo explicando y dando instrucciones específicas para llevar a cabo la misión. Definitivamente, Sakura se alegraba de haberse librado de eso.

A pesar del cálido y soleado día, todo ese calor se perdía cuanto más se adentraban en la cueva por la que viajaban, hasta que empezó a hacer algo de frío. Sakura se agarró sus brazos mientras caminaban, y revisó el techo por si había alguna señal de murciélagos.

"¡Katon! ¡Goukakyuu no jutsu!" Oyó que Sasuke gritaba mientras una llama de fuego emergía de su boca. La amplia cueva se iluminó enfrente de ellos, y gracias a que se incendiaron las plantas que crecían en las grietas de las rocas, el túnel también se iluminó. Aunque no había rastro de ningún murciélago. Sakura pensó que el moreno debía de saber mejor que nadie el gasto de chakra que hacía sólo para alumbrarlos. Hasta ese momento habían agudizado los sentidos para conseguir avanzar sin la ayuda de la vista.

"Sasuke...kun, ¿por qué haces eso?" Preguntó, incapaz de contener su curiosidad. "Sabes que todavía no hay ningún murciélago alrededor."

"Tienes frío," afirmó secamente, ante esto Sakura abrió sus ojos de par en par. El calor de la llama ciertamente la había hecho entrar en calor. Le enterneció que se preocupara por tener ese detalle. "Y será mejor alumbrar el lugar para asustar a los murciélagos en vez de capturarlos por sorpresa."

"De acuerdo." Sakura giró en la siguiente esquina, y se paró petrificada. Una fuerte brisa se precipitó desde la entrada de la cueva, apagando por completo la recién creada luz. Como si eso no fuera suficiente, todo el calor que podría permanecer en el aire se esfumó también.

_Hay murciélagos en esta parte,_ pensó Sakura. Podía oír el ligero batir de las alas de uno o dos de ellos que acababan de pasar por encima. Agarró cinco kunais de su funda, se concentró en localizar a los pequeños animales, y entonces los lanzó.

Sasuke giró la esquina justo cuando los cinco murciélagos cayeron del techo, con un kunai incrustado en cada uno de ellos. Sakura se encontraba a menos de dos metros de él, y aunque no podía verla del todo sabía que estaba sonriendo de satisfacción.

"Cinco menos," Dijo el moreno despreocupadamente mientras pasaba por delante de ella. Su sonrisa desapareció. _Esa_ era la razón por la que ya no podía seguir queriéndole. Grosero, desconsiderado y completamente indiferente de lo mucho que había aumentado sus habilidades y su fuerza....básicamente, ignoraba las cosas por las que ella había dedicado su vida durante su ausencia. Idiota, idiota, idiota.

"¡Katon! ¡Goukakyuu no jutsu!" Chilló Sasuke al volver a sentir la presencia de más objetivos. De un sólo soplo, sacó al resto de las peludas criaturas, y una por una fueron cayendo, sin vida, en el suelo. Sakura rápidamente apartó su mirada. Hasta el olor era asqueroso.

Continuaron la búsqueda, adentrándose más y más en la cueva y haciendo salir a pequeños grupos de murciélagos en su camino. Los kunais de Sakura dieron en el blanco, un logro que nunca había conseguido en sus días como genin. Y cada vez que daba en el blanco impecablemente, Sasuke no decía nada, sólo caminaba lentamente hacia delante como si hubiera fallado todos los lanzamientos. ¿Por qué no podía reconocer al menos que había mejorado? ¿Qué es lo que le pasaba? La chica estaba que le hervía la sangre, pero no permitiría que se diera cuenta que estaba enfadada. Eso sería ofensivo.

"¡Katon!"

"¡Oh, por el amor de Dios, Sasuke, no tienes que montar un espectáculo cada vez que sientes un murciélago!" Gritó desesperada. ¡Uy! Eso fue demasiado como para seguir ocultando su irritación. Sasuke se giró su rostro hacia ella, incrédulo.

"Es la forma más rápida para deshacernos de ellos," dijo en su defensa.

"Pero no la más eficiente," Le discutió. "Hace gastar mucho chakra, y eso es completamente innecesario para una misión de rango D." Sasuke resopló. Era una misión de rango D. No importaba cuanto chakra usara.

"Podemos encontrarnos con algo mucho peor Sasuke, así que conserva lo que tienes." Continuó Sakura. La atención de Sasuke se había fijado finalmente en ella cuando se dio cuenta que dijo su nombre sin el sufijo.

"¿Sasuke?" Repitió él.

"No, Sakura," le corrigió ella sarcásticamente. "Ya deberías saber eso." Sasuke le lanzó una mirada que habitualmente usaba con Naruto, la de "sé exactamente lo que quieres decir, idiota". Sakura nunca creyó que vería el día en que la usara con ella.

"¿Por qué estás tan enfadada? Ni siquiera me llamaste 'Sasuke-kun' esta vez."

"Supongo que desde que pasé la etapa de encaprichamiento, el -kun ya no es necesario," Replicó Sakura inmediatamente.

"¿Lo que quiere decir que ahora me amas, o que me has olvidado completamente?" La retó Sasuke. _¿Qué demonios estoy preguntándole?_ Se preguntó a sí mismo. En realidad nada de esto le importaba. Nada de esto _debería_ importarle.

"Eso significa que yo--"

"No me mientas otra vez, Sakura," Añadió Sasuke. "No lo digas como si fuera algo de lo que luego te puedes echar para atrás."

Sakura le miró con el ceño ligeramente fruncido. ¿Por qué estaba actuando de ese modo? Hasta donde ella sabía, sus sentimientos eran algo que no le concernía.

"Sasuke, ¿por qué piensas que te estaba mintiendo ayer?" Preguntó. Sasuke sonrió.

"¿Así que inmediatamente has pensado en ese momento justo, y no en otra en la que me hayas dicho que me amas?"

Sakura resopló y le miró. Estaba tratando de pillarla. Porque estaba yendo a por ella, pero no le iba a seguir el juego.

"Ayer fue cuando me acusaste, por lo que asumí que es a esa vez a la que te referías."

"No cambies te tema. ¿Entonces qué? ¿Me amas o no?"

Era tan directo.

Un tenso silencio permaneció en el aire mientras ninguno hablaba. Era extraño como había acabado todo. Sakura estaba intentando convencerle de que le amaba, cuando estaba bastante segura de que era lo contrario. Sasuke estaba intentando que finalmente lo admitiera de una forma u otra, no es que sintiera nada. No se trataba de una declaración de amor en absoluto, sólo la afirmación de unos hechos que de todas formas no marcarían ninguna diferencia.

"Te amo, Sasuke."

Sasuke resopló. "¡Maldita sea Sakura, estás mintiendo de nuevo!" Gruñó. "¡De verdad que puedes llegar a ser tan confusa! ¿Puedes darme por una vez una respuesta clara?"

Sakura, aparentemente, había llegado a su límite también. "¿Por qué te preocupas por eso, Sasuke? ¿Qué te importa si he quitado el sufijo a tu nombre? ¿Eh? ¿Por qué todas estas preguntas sobre si te amo o no?"

"Sólo quiero saber si finalmente te has cansado de ser una fan girl, Sakura," Le dijo Sasuke. "Quiero considerarte una de mis amigos más cercanos, y lo único que me impide que sea así es tu constante obsesión."

Sakura se mordió el labio. El que lo reconociera la aturdió, no todos los días Uchiha te hacía saber que se preocupa por ti, aunque sea de un modo platónico. _Sólo platónico..._pensó Sakura. _Al menos es algo._ Aunque no se le había olvidado que todavía estaba enfadada con él, sean buenos amigos o no. Apretó sus puños, seleccionando con cuidado las siguientes palabras que iba a pronunciar.

"Estoy convencida que te habrás dado cuenta que superé mi obsesión por ti en el momento en que nos abandonaste, Sasuke. Si desde que regresaste te hubieras molestado en pensarlo antes, lo habrías visto. ¡Te he olvidado!"

Sasuke hizo una pausa lo suficiente larga como para permitir que el eco de su frase rebotara en las paredes de la cueva.

"Así que es eso. Te has olvidado de mí. Y esa es la verdad." Su afirmación se parecía más a una pregunta. Con todo lo que había intentado Sakura en evitarlo, Sasuke la había pillado.

"S-sí, te he olvidado. Me disculparía, pero no parece que te importe." Sus palabras carecían de la mordacidad que hasta hacía unos momentos utilizaba, y bajó su mirada al suelo. Cuando volvió a subirla, él se encontraba enfrente de ella, invadiendo su espacio personal.

"Me has olvidado. Ya no sientes nada por mí."

Tragó saliva. "Exacto."

"Así que si te besara ahora mismo, me empujarías hacia atrás."

Involuntariamente Sakura dio un pasó atrás. "¡Q-qué estás diciendo! ¿Estás loco?"

"Sólo respóndeme. ¿Lo harías?" Repitió, recuperando el espacio que ella había creado entre ambos. Con dificultad trato de concentrarse para que la respiración de Sasuke en su cara no le distrajera. Mantenía su barbilla en alto ya que pensaba que era una forma de mostrar seguridad en sí misma. Eso fue un error. Era sólo un poco más alto que ella, por lo que su gestó sólo hizo que sus rostros estuvieran más cerca el uno del otro. Se negó a ser la que se diera por vencida, pero él tampoco cedía. ¿Qué era esto una especie de concurso de miradas? A juzgar por el hecho de que ninguno parpadeaba, podía ser.

"Sí, lo haría." Respondió por fin firmemente. Él sonrió. Su confianza la había irritado, y se aguantaba las innumerables ganas de darle un puñetazo en las costillas.

"¿Qué?" Chilló Sakura. "¿Quieres una demostración? No te crees nada de lo que te digo, ¿no? ¡Aaaaaaaaagh!"

Un grupo de murciélagos apareció a través del túnel abalanzándose hacia abajo, volando justo por encima de su cabeza y ocupando todo el espacio. Sakura se obligó a cerrar su boca para dejar de chillar, avergonzada de que la hubieran tomado por sorpresa. Se giró rápidamente sobre sí misma, quedando espalda con espalda con Sasuke, y preparó su técnica mientras él hacía lo mismo.

"¡Katon!" Gritaron ambos. "¡Goikakyuu no jutsu!" Dos bolas de fuego del mismo tamaño salieron de sus bocas, provocando que el aire se llenara de chillidos de murciélagos muertos. Es necesario decir que la cueva quedó con una temperatura considerablemente agradable después de lo habían hecho. Relajando sus posturas, Sakura y Sasuke pararon sus técnicas y se miraron el uno al otro.

"¿Aprendiste mi técnica?" Preguntó Sasuke, su cara era imposible de leer. No podía decir si estaba impresionado o molesto de que su técnica ya no siguiera siendo una técnica únicamente suya.

"Mientras estuviste fuera, he aprendido varias técnicas de cada elemento," explicó. "Simplemente no voy alardeando de ellas sin necesidad." Esta vez fue su turno sonreír con satisfacción en su dirección, pero él simplemente se alejó de nuevo, haciéndola enfadar tal y como lo hizo la primera vez.

"Bien. Bueno, al menos lo hiciste bien." Empezó a caminar hacia delante, y continuó avanzando por la cueva sin mirar atrás, dejándola donde estaba. Le miró boquiabierta. Indirectamente, y a su estúpida manera, le había hecho un cumplido. Una sonrisa se elevó en la esquina de sus labios. Por lo menos puede que se lleven bien durante el tiempo que quedaba hasta que Kakashi se jubilara. Todavía no entendía por qué aún les mantenía como un equipo. Ninguno de los otros grupos que se formaron siguieron juntos. Sakura tenía la impresión de que Kakashi los tendría así hasta que se muriera de viejo. El pensamiento era, de alguna forma, reconfortante. Le gustaba la idea de ver a Naruto y a Sasuke casi cada día en los años venideros.

_.  
_

.

* * *

_._

_.  
_

**Cherrylover2: ¡Te pillé conectado!**

**Cherrylover2: Oye, siento que ayer me fuera al final de la conversación. Me quité un segundo de mi ordenador, y Dios mío, ¿viste el apagón que hubo en mi barrio? Apagó mi ordenador, y nuestro generador eléctrico no funcionaba...aggg.**

**Cherrylover2: Espero que me perdones.**

**Noir18: Espera, ¿qué?**

**Noir18: ¿Un apagón?**

**Cherrylover2: Ajá. Es horrible; incluso los chicos que conozco que llevan la tienda de la esquina se quedaron sin luz. Tuvieron que cerrar toda la noche.**

**Noir18: No viste lo que había escrito.**

**Cherrylover2: Nop. ¿Era importante?**

**Noir18: En absoluto.**

Sasuke se reclinó en su silla, sorprendido. ¿Estaba mintiendo? Un apagón era un poco difícil de creer, sobre todo con el día tan soleado que hizo ayer. Imposible. Ella tenía que haber estado pensando en una excusa. Una muy mala, por cierto. De todas formas, no perdía nada por confirmarlo...

Descolgó su teléfono inalámbrico de su cargador y marcó el número de la tienda de la esquina.

"Pescados y verduras Ken. ¿En qué puedo ayudarle?"

"¿Estuvo su tienda abierta ayer?" Preguntó inmediatamente.

"Bueno, sí, lo estuvo..."

Así que estaba mintiendo.

"...hasta que una gran vendaval tiró abajo un tendido eléctrico y nos cortó la luz sobre las diez de la noche. Estuvimos trabajando hasta tarde, sabe..."

"Gracias. Adiós." Sasuke ignoró su "¿pero no quiere encargar algo de pescado para hoy?" y colgó. Su historia era verdad. Maldita sea. No sólo se había escapado de su interrogatorio con una coartada perfecta, es que ni siquiera _se había enterado._ Genial.

**Cherrylover2:**** Ey****, ¿****estas ****ahí****? **

**Noir18: Sí. Tenía que hacer una llamada.**

**Cherrylover2:**** Oh.**

**Cherrylover2: Bueno, ¿y qué tal tu día?**

Oh, ya la tenía. Era perfecto; no se podía imaginar la idea que le había dado. Iba a atraparla. ¡Se desenmascararía ella misma!

**Noir18: Bien.**

**Noir18: Casi besó a una chica de mi equipo hoy.**

El corazón de Sakura se paró.

**Cherrylover2:**** ¿****De verdad****?**

**Noir18: Sip.**

**Cherrylover2:**** ¿Y ****cómo**** sucedió****?**

**Noir18: Me dijo que ya no sentía nada por mí, y quería comprobar si me estaba diciendo la verdad.**

**Cherrylover2: ¿De verdad hiciste eso?**

**Cherrylover2: Sólo la estabas poniendo a prueba. No deberías hacerlo.**

**Cherrylover2: Pobre chica. Deberías creer más en los demás.**

**Cherrylover2: No eres un chico en quien se puede confiar, ¿verdad?**

**Noir18: Para nada.**

Sasuke intentó pensar. No caía. No había nada de lo que dijo que pudiera darle una oportunidad. En lo que a él respecta, la vida estaba llena de retos. Y este sólo era uno más.

Sakura se estaba cansando de sus constantes ambigüedades. Todos los secretos y juegos estaban empezando a hartarla. Honestamente, si le hubiera contado que durante todo este tiempo en realidad era ella, ¿la hubiera odiado por el resto de su vida? No lo creía. Confesarlo todo podría hacer que se enfadara por un tiempo, pero lo superaría. Aún con todo lo rencoroso que es, no se acordaría de esto por siempre.

Entonces, ¿qué era? Se recostó un momento, sin decidirse y mordiéndose con nerviosismo una de sus uñas. Decírselo o no decírselo. Una frase apareció en su cabeza, y se decidió a escribirla, y simplemente vería a donde le llevaba.

**Cherrylover2: Yo hoy he tenido una experiencia similar.**

**Noir18: ¿Sí?**

**Cherrylover2: Sí. Y casi lo permito.**

**Noir18: ¿Por qué? ¿Te gusta ese chico?**

**Cherrylover2: Bueno, la cosa es que..., no estoy segura de si le estaba mintiendo o no. Estaba empezando a sospechar que no sentía nada por él, así que simplemente le dije eso como si fuera una verdad indisputable.**

**Noir18: ¿Y has llegado a una conclusión diferente?**

**Cherrylover2:**** No.**

Sasuke suspiró con frustración. ¿Iba a ir al grano o no?

**Cherrylover2: La cosa es, que creo que ya no le quiero. Por lo menos, no como solía hacerlo. Pero creo que todavía hay algo....ahí.**

**Noir18: Algo.**

**Cherrylover2: ¡No me preguntes que es! No lo sé.**

**Noir18: Bueno, puedes hacerte una idea, mujer.**

**Cherrylover2: ¡Cállate! Los asuntos del corazón no son sencillos.**

**Noir18: (riendo) "Asuntos del corazón" suena un poco dramático.**

**Cherrylover2: ¡Oh en serio, callate...!**

**Noir18: Entonces, lo que estas intentando decir es que no le quieres, pero que crees que pueda pasar algo si se presenta la oportunidad.**

**Cherrylover2: …Puede. Suena bastante acertado.**

**Noir18: Eso que llamas "asuntos del corazón" no parece tan difícil, Sakura.**

**Cherrylover2: ¿Y qué? Aún así es complicado.**

_Espera._

Sakura se quedó helada.

_No._

**Noir18: ¿Aún estás ahí, Sakura?**

_Lo sabía. Oh, Kami-sama, él lo sabía._

Sakura alzó la vista aturdida para darse cuenta que del shock se había caído al suelo. Subiéndose con dificultad a su silla, releyó lo último que había escrito una y otra vez. ¿Qué diablos le iba a decir ahora?

**Noir18: Que molesta. Me voy a desconectar.**

**Cherrylover2: No te pongas nervioso, sigo aquí.**

**Noir18: Te tomaste tu tiempo.**

**Cherrylover2: Así es, Sasuke.**

Sasuke sonrió triunfante.

**Cherrylover2: No me voy a molestar en preguntarte la estupidez de "¿durante cuánto tiempo lo has sabido?" **

**Cherrylover2: Lo que quiero preguntarte es...**

**Cherrylover2: ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?**

**Noir18: ¿Tú qué crees?**

**Cherrylover2: ¿Cómo demonios voy a saberlo? ****En caso de no te hayas dado cuenta, ****eres un poquito impredecible.**

**Noir18: Oh, lo he notado.**

**Cherrylover2: Entonces dime.**

Él...tampoco lo sabía.

**Noir18: No vayas haciendo preguntas que nadie sería capaz de responder.**

**Cherrylover2: Entonces no estas enfadado.**

**Noir18: ...Todavía no.**

**Cherrylover2: ¿Qué se supone que significa eso?**

**Noir18: ¿Me habrías empujado si te hubiera besado?**

**Cherrylover2: ¿Me habrías besado simplemente porque quisieras hacerlo?**

**Noir18: Responde a la pregunta.**

**Cherrylover2: Tú primero.**

**Noir18:...**

**Noir18:...Bueno sí.**

_Cherrylover2 se ha desconectado (21:48 h.)_

"Agh, maldita sea, Sakura!" Dijo Sasuke en voz alta.

_Cherrylover2 se ha conectado (21:49h.)_

**Cherrylover2: ¡Era broma!**

**Noir18: No hace gracia.**

**Noir18: Ahora responde antes de que cambie de opinión.**

**Cherrylover2: Quizáaaaas sí, o quizás no.**

**Noir18: No sabía que fueras del tipo de personas que juega con la mente de los demás. He querido preguntarte sobre eso. **

**Cherrylover2: lol**

**Cherrylover2: Es divertido.**

**Noir18: ¿Vas a responder o no?**

**Cherrylover2: Vale.**

**Noir18: ¿Y bien? ¿Me hubieras empujado?**

**Cherrylover2: Tendrás que probarlo para saberlo.**

Sasuke sonrió.

**Noir18: Me estas provocando, ¿no? **

**Cherrylover2: Es la única respuesta que vas a conseguir.**

**Noir18: Bueno, entonces, vamos a tener que comprobarlo otra vez...**

**Cherrylover2: ¿En tu casa?**

**Noir18: Diez minutos.**

_Cherrylover2 se ha desconectado (21:54h.)_

_Noir18 se ha desconectado (21:54h.)_

_._

_._

_._

* * *

_wow ¡Qué de cosas han pasado en este capi! _

_¿Quén iba a pensar que Sakura se iba a escapar al principio, para luego ser descubierta....???jjeje_

_Hasta el próximo capí...¡¡¡byeeee!!!  
_


	6. Won't

_DISCLAIMER APPLIED_

**Advertencias: **Este fic no me pertenece, la autora es **-brezoflower-**

**.  
**

·:Instant Message:·

.

Capítulo VI: Won't

-

-

**Noir18: Y entonces...**

**Cherrylover2: Sí.**

**Cherrylover2: Me has impresionado. No eres uno de los que empiezan una conversación online. Bien hecho :P**

**Noir18: Me siento halagado; pero sólo lo he hecho contigo.**

**Cherrylover2: Oh, hasta me siento especial después de todo lo que ha pasado...**

**Noir18: ****Puedo imaginarme ****tu sonrojo ****incluso desde aquí. Para ya. Ya ha pasado una hora.**

**Cherrylover2: Uno no puede exactamente "parar" una reacción natural, Sasuke.**

**Cherrylover2: Además, no me estoy sonrojando mucho. No ha sido para TANTO.**

**Noir18: No estoy de acuerdo.**

**Cherrylover2: Solo fue un beso. No es para tanto.**

**Noir18: A juzgar por como tus brazos se enredaban en mi cuello, y esos raros ruiditos que hacías...**

**Cherrylover2: ¡Calla! Deja de reírte de mí.**

**Noir18: (Con sarcasmo): Oh, ¿cómo te diste cuenta?**

Una vez más se encontraban inmersos en una conversación a través del chat, tan inclinados hacia la pantalla de sus ordenadores como si estuvieran a punto de ser succionados. Sakura había ido a la casa de Sasuke por ese pequeño "reto" que le había lanzado, sólo para probar (ella le juró) que estaba equivocado. Aunque después de lo que pasó, se puede decir sin ninguna probabilidad de error que ella no le empujó. De hecho, se podría decir que hizo más bien lo contrario.

**Noir18: No te acostumbres demasiado.**

**Cherrylover2: ¿Y eso significa...?**

**Noir18: Que estos pequeños desafíos no van a estar sucediendo todos los días.**

**Cherrylover2: Por su puesto que no. Pero podría verte más a menudo, para tener más oportunidades (guiño).**

**Cherrylover2: ¿No?**

Sasuke se quedó parado.

**Cherrylover2: ¿Y bien?**

**Noir18: Y bien, ¿qué?**

**Cherrylover2: Yo...**

**Cherrylover2: Quiero decir....**

**Cherrylover2: ¿Qué pasará ahora?**

Sakura se mordió su labio nerviosa mientras esperaba su respuesta. Sabía que Sasuke no era para nada un chico que le gustara el compromiso, especialmente con sólo dieciocho años. Cambiaba más de novia que de pantalones y como mucho duraba con ellas una semana. Su mayor miedo era que terminara siendo otra más con la que terminara en una semana, incluso a pesar de la amistad que habían mantenido durante toda su adolescencia. Estaba preparada para mantener una relación de la manera en que fuera posible; él se oponía a una tanto cómo ella la deseaba. Tratar con esto sería un infierno.

**Noir18: ¿Tengo que responder?**

**Cherrylover2: Por supuesto. No importa lo que pase, no soporto que me dejen sin saber la verdad.**

"_Que me dejen..." que frase más adecuada, _pensó Sasuke.

**Noir18: De acuerdo.**

**Noir18: Sakura.**

_Allá va._

**Noir18: No voy a estar contigo.**

**Cherrylover2: ... ¿Por qué?**

_Maldita sea, lo sabía..._ pensó mientras apretaba sus puños y una punzada de dolor se clavaba en su pecho. _Ni siquiera ha dicho un "no puedo". Simplemente me ha dicho que no quiere nada. Eso duele._

**Noir18: Sakura, sabes como soy.**

**Noir18: Sabes como acabará.**

**Cherrylover2: No me importa.**

**Noir18: Debería.**

**Cherrylover2: ¡No me importa!**

Sasuke pasó los dedos por su cabello y cerró los ojos con fuerza. ¿Cómo iba a manejar esto de nuevo? Sakura era el tipo de chica que lo veía todo de color de rosa y se tomaría todas sus palabras de la peor manera. Por eso mismo no quería tener ninguna relación. ¿Novia? Se estremecía sólo con la palabra.

**Noir18: Sabes que yo no quiero lo mismo que tú. **

**Cherrylover2: Si con eso te refieres a una relación, puedo demostrarte lo contrario.**

**Noir18: No haces que esto sea fácil.**

**Cherrylover2: ¿Y por qué debería? ¡Estás intentando dejarme!**

**Noir18: ¡No eres nada mío!**

**Cherrylover2: ¡Si lo soy!**

Durante algunos minutos ninguno escribió, sólo se quedaron mirando a las palabras brillando en la pantalla. La situación se había vuelto desagradable demasiado rápido. ¿Qué era exactamente lo que había esperado Sakura? ¿Qué por arte de magia cambiara su manera de ser y aceptaría un compromiso? ¡Ni hablar!

Sakura respiraba hondo, intentando calmarse antes de que las lágrimas brotaran de sus ojos. Ella ya no era así. No se iba a hundir ante la primera amenaza de que las cosas no iban a salir bien.

**Cherrylover2: ¿Estás haciendo esto porque no quieres hacerme daño, o hay alguna otra razón?**

**Noir18: Eso mismo, además no tengo ningún interés en tener novia. Nunca lo he tenido.**

**Cherrylover2: ¿Ni siquiera si soy yo?**

**Noir18: No.**

Sakura hizo una muestra de dolor. Se estaba volviendo cada vez más difícil reprimir el sentimiento de vacío en la boca de su estómago.

**Cherrylover2: Entonces ya está, ¿no?**

**Noir18: ¿Qué?**

**Cherrylover2: Eso es todo. Lo que sucedió hace una hora no significa nada.**

Oh, Kami-sama. Ya volvía con sus juegos mentales otra vez. Si hubiera sabido que iba a reaccionar de una forma tan típica, no habría intentado nada con ella.

**Noir18: Eso es lo que tienes que entender, Sakura.**

**Noir18: No significó nada.**

Sakura maldijo mientras una solitaria gota se deslizaba por su mejilla. Ni siquiera había podido disfrutar de tener unas cuantas horas de felicidad en su vida ¿e inmediatamente volvía a hundirse otra vez? Acomodándose en la posición de su silla, se dio cuenta de que no había añadido nada más. No había nada más que pudiera contestarle. Y no podía hacer que todo pareciese una broma, tenía que conseguir que todo volviera a ser como antes, como el pequeño coqueteo que tenían. Pero no sería fácil de arreglar.

**Cherrylover2: De acuerdo.**

Sasuke giró su silla y se recostó en el respaldo, dejando la taza de su café recién hecho encima de la mesa, negro sin azúcar. Leyó la única palabra que ella había escrito, y frunció el ceño.

**Noir18: ¿De acuerdo...?**

**Cherrylover2: Sí, no pasa nada.**

**Cherrylover2: No te preocupes, debería habérmelo imaginado.**

**Noir18: No seas así.**

**Cherrylover2: ¿Y entonces cómo demonios se supone que debo ser, Sasuke?**

**Cherrylover2: ¿Se supone que debo suplicarte y rogarte para que cambies de opinión cuando lo único que intentas es alejarte de mí?**

**Cherrylover2: No lo creo.**

**Noir18: Haces que esto parezca una película dramática.**

**Cherrylover2: De alguna forma, lo es. Pero se acabó la función.**

**Cherrylover2: Esta bien. De verdad, no pasa nada. No estoy enfadada.**

**Noir18: ¡Claro que lo estás!**

**Cherrylover2: Ey, lo comprendo, ¿vale? ****Tienes que entender que no he sido tu amiga durante todos estos años para nada.**

**Cherrylover2: Sé cómo funciona tu mente.**

**Noir18: Entonces sabías que esto pasaría.**

**Cherrylover2: Una parte de mí, quizás. **

**Cherrylover2: Pero tú siempre vas un paso por delante, ¿no?**

Sasuke oyó que sonaba el teléfono, descolgó el auricular y se lo colocó en el oído mientras daba otro sorbo de la taza de su café. Quien fuese sería mejor que tuviera algo importante que decirle.

"Sasuke."

_Maldita sea._

"Naruto."

"Tu última novia está persiguiéndome. Sácala de aquí, ¿vale?" La molesta voz de Naruto extrañamente fue un alivio para la tensa conversación que acababa de abandonar. Rápidamente se quitó de su ordenador y siguió con el teléfono.

"Ya no es asunto mío. Dile a Ayumi que ella no es diferente. Ya entenderá la situación."

"¡Teme!" Ahora la profundidad en la voz de Naruto creció en frustración. "¡No puedo estar diciéndoles que se vayan cada vez que vienen a mi casa para que te haga cambiar de opinión sobre lo de dejarlas! ¿No le darás una oportunidad a alguna de ellas?"

"¿Qué tal si paro todo esto y no le doy a nadie ningún tipo de oportunidad?" Contestó Sasuke. La idea se le hacía más y más atrayente cada día.

"Pues sí, será mejor que trates de calmar todas esas hormonas alborotadas que tienes a que sigan aporreando mi puerta hasta tirarla abajo. Se está volviendo más problemático de lo que te mereces."

"Siempre me dices lo mismo. Te diré que por todas las veces que te he prestado dinero para pagar tu ramen, me lo debes."

Hubo un silencio al otro lado de la línea, y Sasuke supo que ya le había convencido. Naruto era demasiado fácil de manipular.

"Está bien Sasuke. Pero esta es la última vez."

"Eso es lo que dijiste la última vez, dobe."

"No tientes a tu suerte o la envío a tu casa para que hagáis las paces los dos."

"No te atreverás."

La risa maliciosa de Naruto se pudo sentir en su tono de voz cuando dijo victoriosamente. "Ven para acá, ahora. Tienes cinco minutos."

Sasuke tiró el teléfono con más violencia de la necesaria y salió por la puerta. Era mitad de la noche -- ¿Qué es lo que querría tratar a estas horas esa niñita de Ayumi? Genial. Era la manera perfecta de acabar esa noche espantosa.

_Noir18 se ha desconectado a las 22:59 h.  
_

Sakura se quedó sin palabras viendo el mensaje automático, su estado de shock pronto fue reemplazado por uno de depresión. Nunca se había ido en medio de una conversación. ¿Había decidido que ahora ya ni merecía la pena despedirse de ella? Y ella que creía que era una persona por la que se preocupaba ¿ahora había pasado a ser simplemente otra molestia en su vida? Recogió los mechones de su flequillo que caían sobre su rostro y dejó caer sus brazos a un lado de la mesa. En su camino rozó un pequeño jarrón con claveles que había comprado por la mañana en la tienda de Ino. Quien se creería que había pensado en Sasuke cuando las eligió. Se quedó mirando al intenso color de las flores por un momento, cogió el jarrón y lo tiró al suelo.

.

* * *

.

"¡Sasuke-teme! ¡Viniste!" Celebró Naruto mientras dejaba pasar a su mejor amigo a su apartamento. "Por un momento me dejaste preocupado."

"¿Dónde está?" Preguntó con cansancio. "Hablaré con ella para poder regresar a casa cuanto antes."

"Estás un poco más desagradable de lo normal, teme." Comentó Naruto. "¿Te preocupa algo?"

"Para nada." Dijo Sasuke sin ningún tipo de interés. Naruto, perspicaz por una vez en su vida, se dio cuenta de su mirada distraída y sonrió.

"Ey, nadie excepto yo tiene permitido tener esa expresión." Dijo con orgullo.

"¿Dónde está Ayumi?" Preguntó Sasuke de nuevo.

"Ah, no te preocupes por eso, en realidad no ha venido por aquí. Sólo quería que vinieras."

"¿Estuviste mintiendo todo el tiempo?" Los ojos de Sasuke se iluminaron. ¿Había dejado la conversación del chat con Sakura para esto? Fantástico. Aunque bueno, no tenía mucho más que decirle de todas formas. Sólo esperaba que se recuperara rápidamente. Si aún quedaba algo de su antigua actitud de cuando tenía doce años, las siguientes semanas serían insoportables.

"Sí. Vamos...tengo un poco de ramen hirviendo en la cocina." En vez de seguirle como normalmente solía hacer Sasuke, simplemente se hundió en la silla que había junto a la mesa del comedor y apoyó sus antebrazos en la superficie de la mesa. Debería haberlo sabido...Ayumi era un poco rara, pero aún así sabía que era mejor no venir a esas horas. Su pequeña charla con Sakura le había dejado un poco....distraído.

"Sasuke..." Le llamó Naruto desde la cocina. "Suéltalo. Algo te preocupa."

"He besado a Sakura." Dijo Sasuke inmediatamente, sin ningún tipo de vacilación. Sin ninguna pausa dramática. Naruto habría conseguido sacárselo de todas formas.

Naruto frotó con una mano la parte de atrás de su cuello y chasqueó su lengua. "Idiota. Esta vez la has fastidiado. Cuando sea Hokage, lo primero que voy a hacer es prohibirte hablar con cualquiera de mis amigas." Elevó su mirada. "Pobre Sakura-chan, ahora estará en casa sin siquiera sospechar que no estás interesado de verdad en ella."

"No exactamente. Ya lo sabe."

_ZAS._

Sasuke no estaba preparado para el generoso golpe que le llegó bruscamente a su cabeza.

"Dobe, dame una buena razón para no matarte." Le amenazó mientras intentaba recuperar su compostura.

"Ya es bastante horrible que le tomes el pelo a todas esas chicas, teme, ¡pero NO a Sakura-chan!" Le pidió Naruto. "Te has liado con Sakura-chan, necesitarás algo más que venir aquí y decirle que se largue. Es nuestra amiga, Sasuke. No se juega con los amigos."

"¿Has vuelto a beber otra vez?" Preguntó Sasuke. "Porque te aseguro que sólo hablas como una persona normal cada vez que lo haces. Nunca lo comprenderé."

"Teme, ¡vete y arregla esto!" Le gritó Naruto mientras intentaba levantar a su amigo por el cuello de su camisa. Sasuke atrapó su muñeca y empezó a luchar con él en el parqué, cada uno conseguía el control sólo durante unos momentos antes de que volviera a invertirse la situación.

"¡Ay teme, eso era mi cabeza!"

"Dobe, suelta mi brazo."

"¡Necesito que dejes de ahogarme primero!"

Ambos respiraban pesadamente, finalmente se apoyaron contra las paredes opuestas del comedor, mirándose cara a cara.

"Ve y arréglalo." Le ordenó Naruto.

"Si las cosas pudieran ser así de fáciles en la vida."

"¡Piérdete, teme!"

Totalmente en contra de su voluntad, Sasuke se vio a sí mismo bruscamente expulsado del apartamento de Naruto.

.

.

* * *

Bien dejando a parte el tema de he que tardado un poquiiiito en continuar con este capi (mil disculpas U.U), aclarar que la autora al final de capítulo 5 anunciaba que este sería el último. Sin embargo, se encontraba tan feliz con la acogida que tenía la historia que decidió continuarla y he aquí el resultado.... En vez de un final feliz, vemos a Sakura con el corazón destrozado y a Sasuke que parece jugar con las chicas a su antojo....En fin ya se verá como van a suceder ahora las cosas a partir del próximo capi:

_ "Standing drenched"_

Por cierto, algo que siempre se me olvida comentar aquí: en los reviews anónimos no aparece ningún email, no tengo forma de contestar..... sorry!! :(


	7. Standing drenched

_DISCLAIMER APPLIED_

**Advertencias: **Este fic no me pertenece, la autora es **-brezoflower-**

**.**

**·:Instant Message:·**

.

Capítulo VII: Standing drenched

-

-

_De acuerdo...Voy a olvidarle._

Esa fue la conclusión a la que había llegado Sakura después de estar horas pensando y sin poder dormir esa noche, estaba tumbada sobre su futón mientras reflexionaba sobre lo que pasó con Sasuke. Habían pasado por lo menos tres días en los que le había estado evitando claramente, aunque él no fuera precisamente una persona a la que fuera difícil evitar. No podría hacerle ver las cosas a su manera. Nunca estaría preparado para tener novia. Había sido una tonta al pensar que con ella podría ser diferente.

La mañana llegó, despacio y perezosamente, justo de la misma forma que se sentía su cuerpo. Bostezó y se sentó, se dio cuenta que se había enredado con su colcha de tantas vueltas que había dado. Bueno, eso se iba a acabar ya. No más pensamientos sobre Sasuke. Cualquier cosa relacionada con él ahora estaba prohibida en su mente.

Después de un pequeño desayuno, paseaba por las calles de Konoha, preguntándose. _¿Qué haría en una vida sin Sasuke? _Comprendió que desde un principio la mayor parte de lo que hacía era tratar de ser mejor para él. Ahora que entendía que no estaba relacionado con ella, se sentía perdida. Cada pequeña actividad que realizaba, de alguna forma tenía a Sasuke en su cabeza. No se podía creer la obsesión que ella misma había permitido. Era absurdo.

"Sakura-_san_," le llamó una profunda voz, y el corazón le dio un vuelco. _Maldita sea. _Tenía que dejar de desear que cada voz masculina que oyese pudiera ser la de _él_. Haber decido ir atravesando el mercado fue una pésima idea.

"¿Sí?" respondió automáticamente antes incluso de girarse al interlocutor. Era Hyuuga Neji, un hombre con el que no había hablado en meses. Estuvieron en equipos diferentes por lo que después de todo, el tiempo para conversaciones era mínimo. Apenas recordaba que él existía.

"Hokage-sama nos necesita a ambos inmediatamente." Le informó educadamente, con una indiferencia en su voz que le recordó en exceso a cierta persona que estaba intentando evitar. Sakura atrapó en su visión a varias personas que les rodeaban; siempre y cuando no tuviera que mirarle, se encontraría bien.

"Por su puesto. Sin ningún problema."

Sin ni siquiera decirse una palabra más, empezaron a caminar hacia la oficina de Tsunade. Ninguno de los dos había planeado caminar juntos, pero puesto que tenían que dirigirse en la misma dirección...

Sakura lr lanzó una mirada, y estudió la mirada pasiva en su rostro. De alguna manera era como una piedra, duro y frío, pero al menos era capaz de mantener una conversación con alguien cercano a él. Parecía ser el tipo de chico que era más cariñoso una vez que llegabas a conocer del todo su personalidad. Era casi fascinante. Sakura se vio haciendo apuestas en su cabeza sobre cuánto tiempo sería necesario para echar abajo las barreras de su alrededor.

"Neji-san," empezó, sorprendiéndose a sí misma. No había tenido la intención de hablarle. Pero ahora su atención estaba puesta en ella, tenía que decir _algo._ Abrió su boca, tratando torpemente de pronunciar palabra, y entonces suspiró antes de cerrarla de nuevo. _No hay mucho que decir a alguien como él._

"¿Alguna vez has deseado simplemente escapar?" Preguntó Neji de repente. Los ojos de Sakura se abrieron. Parecía que tenía unas cuantas cosas rondando también en su mente. "¿De todo lo que te rodea?"

Se rió con amargura por lo que él le deslizó su mirada hacia ella inquisitivamente. "¡Qué pregunta!"

Mantuvo su paso rápido al lado de ella mientras apartaba la mirada. "Así que sí que lo haces."

"Durante cada minuto."

Esa frase provocó que disminuyera su paso y contemplara el rostro de Sakura, como si fuera un nuevo jutsu que todavía no había aprendido.

Durante unos pocos segundos ambos se quedaron mirando el uno al otro, admirándose. Ambos tenían problemas, ellos lo sabían, y de todas formas ninguno iba a preguntar por ellos. Como si se tratara de una aprobación gradual, sus rostros se volvieron más cálidos. Al menos no estaban solos en sus dificultades.

"Mi padre," habló Neji a modo de explicación. "Demasiadas expectativas."

"Sasuke," respondió Sakura. "Sin apenas expectativas."

Ahí fue cuando Neji paró de caminar. "¿Aún estás enamorada de él?"

El rostro de Sakura se ensombreció, y Neji supo que había preguntado sobre el problema en cuestión. Pero en vez de enfadarse, se giró ligeramente sonrojada y fijó su vista al suelo de sus pies.

"No quiero estarlo más." Dijo suavemente. "He intentado estar a la altura. Pero me he cansado de intentar ser lo suficientemente buena porque sé que al final nunca lo conseguiré."

Neji le dirigió una suave sonrisa, y supo que él podría sentirse identificado. "Renunciar para estar a la altura," dijo pensativamente, "esos son exactamente mis pensamientos."

Se formó un fuerte silencio entre ellos, como de comprensión. Sakura nunca había llegado a mirar a Neji como ahora, no como una persona. Ahora había algo que sólo podía describir como curiosidad.

"Después de que nos reunamos con Tsunade-sama, ¿quieres ir a comer algo?" le ofreció.

La sorpresa afloró a su rostro. "¿Contigo?" Preguntó Neji. Sakura le sonrió abiertamente.

"Conmigo claro. ¿Te apetece?"

Paso un momento antes de que le contestara nada. Entonces, una pequeña sonrisa apareció en sus labios.

"Claro."

.

_- Tres meses después -  
_

.

"Por su puesto, Neji-kun," dijo Sakura a través del teléfono mientras realizaba varias tareas a la vez, limpiar su habitación y abrir la ventana. La luz del sol se reflejaba en su rostro, y sonrió mientras encajaba el aparato entre su oído y su hombro. "¿Entonces nos vemos allí a las siete? Seguro. Yo también de echo de menos. Adiós."

Si uno se ponía a contar, en realidad sólo le había llevado como dos citas conseguir que se abriera un poco. Sus defensas no eran tan estrictas, y se dio cuenta que podía tener divertidísimas conversaciones con él durante horas. Neji tenía un gran sentido del humor, aunque apenas lo demostrara.

Ella y Neji se habían vuelto grandes amigos, hablando constantemente por teléfono y yendo a interminables encuentros desde Ichiraku a otros restaurantes más sofisticados. Durante un tiempo habían demostrado cierto interés romántico, pero parece que el asunto se relajó hasta tal punto en el que simplemente compartían un vínculo, un tipo de unión que no se diferenciaba de una relación. Sakura no podía decir que quisiera salir con él. Y claro que ellos se habían dado varios besos durante una de las extrañas fases de su relación, pero parece que habían comprendido por mutuo acuerdo que las cosas permanecerían del modo en el que estaban. Era como el hermano mayor que siempre había deseado tener.

Sakura quitó el polvo de su ordenador, y recordó que no se había conectado al chat en meses. Se preguntaba vagamente si pensaba más en ella. ¿Más bien pensó Sasuke alguna vez en ella antes? Por mera curiosidad, encendió su computador y se conectó. Se levantó para conseguir un vaso de zumo de arándanos que se había dejado en el salón.

Cuando regresó, se quedó helada.

**Noir18: ¿Sakura?**

Esto no era justo. Sasuke no debería ser capaz de atraer su interés tan rápidamente, no cuando finalmente había aprendido a no depende de él. Había aprendido a cómo vivir su propia vida, con sus propios objetivos. No debería estar afectándola de esa forma. Y encima, con una única palabra.

**Cherrylover2: Sí.**

**Cherrylover2: ¿Qué tal estás Sasuke?**

**Noir18: ...**

**Noir18: He estado mejor. ¿Y tú?**

**Cherrylover2: Nunca he estado mejor.**

No estaba exactamente restregándole en su cara que le estaba yendo perfectamente sin él. Para nada. Bueno, quizás un poquito.

**Noir18: ¿Vas a ir esta noche a la cena de jounin?**

**Cherrylover2: Por su puesto. Es un requisito, ¿no?**

Sasuke hizo una mueca de dolor. Él no cometía errores de ese tipo.

**Cherrylover2: Supongo que entonces tú también vas, ¿no?**

**Noir18: Sí.**

**Cherrylover2: Genial. Supongo que nos veremos allí.**

**Cherrylover2: Me tengo ir preparando. Hablamos luego, Sasuke. **

No más Sasuke-kun. Eso era un duro golpe para su ego. De verdad no quería saber nada de él. Bueno, de todas formas ya lo sospechaba.

**Noir18: ¿Ya me has olvidado?**

La respiración de Sakura se detuvo por un momento. ¿Qué quería decir? ¿Y porqué debería importarle?

**Cherrylover2: Supongo que sí, después de tres meses.**

**Cherrylover2: ¿****Por qué?**

**Noir18: Por nada.**

**Noir18: Me alegra que finalmente tengas tu propia vida.**

**Cherrylover2: Ves, por esto es por lo que decidí no hablar más contigo.**

**Cherrylover2: Puedes llegar a ser tan difícil de tratar.**

**Cherrylover2: Y sí, conseguí mi propia vida. ¿Feliz?**

**Noir18: No.**

¿Pero cuándo Sasuke podía estar feliz?

**Cherrylover2: ¿Qué puede haber en este mundo que te haga feliz, Sasuke?**

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos, y Sakura había dejado vacío su zumo de arándanos. Probablemente ni siquiera respondería. Se lo imaginaba.

**Noir18: Verte en la cena de esta noche sin Neji.  
**

_Noir18 se ha desconectado a las 17:42h._

_Sasuke..._ Suspiró Sakura. Nunca le entendería. ¿Pero cómo se había enterado de lo de Neji? Muchas preguntas cruzaban su mente al permitirse pensar en Sasuke. Todavía era un misterio que le hubiera encontrado conectado a esas horas. ¿Fue pura coincidencia, o había estado esperando por horas, puede que incluso días, hasta encontrarla conectada?

De todas formas no importaba. Sakura iba a ir con Neji. Sasuke podía pensar lo que le diera la gana de eso. El moreno no influiría sobre sus acciones nunca más. Que se joda.

La cena de celebración para jounin estaba llena, el extenso restaurante no lo era tanto como para dar a cada uno un espacio adecuado. Sin embargo la mesa principal del centro estaba llena de comida, y largos bancos se extendían a lo largo del perímetro de la habitación contra las paredes. Se trataba de una de las cenas más informales a las que habían asistido; y aún así todos iban vestidos como si fueran a un baile en vez de a una reunión de jounins.

Sakura descubrió a Neji entre la muchedumbre en uno de los bancos más alejados de la sala, y sonrió de la forma en la que solía hacerlo con él. La sonrisa que le respondió él mostraba su aprobación por su vestido; ligeramente brillante, con una tela que se ajustaba a su cuerpo y caía elegantemente hasta sus rodillas, acentuando sus largas piernas. Cuando se sentó, Neji se movió para susurrarle en su oído.

"¿Esta va a ser otra noche en la que voy a tener que estar espantando chicos?" Le preguntó con burla. Justo en ese momento vio a un joven que le dirigía una mirada esperanzada hacia Sakura. Neji dejó escapar una sonrisita y deslizó su brazo con facilidad alrededor de su cintura.

"A Tenten no le va a gustar mucho esto," le contestó en un susurró Sakura. "No le importará que sólo hayáis estado saliendo durante una semana."

"Lo comprenderá cuando vea tu vestido"

"¿En serio?"

"¿Dudas de mi juicio?" Preguntó tratando de sonar ofendido.

Sakura se rió. "Por su puesto. Oh, ¡ahí está!" Señaló en medio de la multitud de personas y Neji pudo ver a Tenten cerca de la mesa poniendo un par de patatas en su plato.

Sonrió. "Supongo que tengo que ir y saludarla."

"Sería lo mejor." Se sonrieron el uno al otro por última vez, y Neji desapareció entre la muchedumbre.

Sakura miró por unos momentos a varias personas de brazos cruzados mientras charlaban sobre temas triviales. Puesto que la mayoría ya había conseguido asiento iría a por algo de comer. No se sentía particularmente atraída por la idea de tener que luchar contra otros jounins hambrientos sólo para conseguir un hueco en la mesa. Simplemente no merecía la pena. Sonrió a algunos conocidos que la acababan de ver, y les saludó.

"Sakura."

Neji se acababa de ir...No era su voz. Elevó su mirada y se encontró con un moreno vestido con un traje negro que le miraba fijamente. Un mar de emociones se desbordaron en su cabeza, pero se obligó a mantenerse en calma. Mostrando en su rostro una agradable expresión, le sonrió levemente.

"Sasuke."

"Trajiste a Neji."

"Bueno, más bien Neji me trajo a mí." Estudió su reacción cuidadosamente. Como siempre, no había ni rastro de ningún tipo de emoción. "¿Por qué lo preguntabas?" - ¿Las dos veces? -

Sasuke se estremeció. "No importa."

Una ligera muestra de enfado cruzó la cara de Sakura. "Sí importa. Y lo sabes."

"No voy a discutir eso contigo." Sasuke se giró, y se fue airado. Sakura se le quedó mirando con tristeza, retorciendo sus manos. Seguía siendo el mismo de siempre. Había sido una idiota por haber tenido durante un segundo la esperanza de que podía haber cambiado.

Pronto, las luces se fueron atenuando, y la mesa se desplazó al rincón de la sala para que hubiera sitio para lo que ahora se había convertido en una pista de baile. Una suave música se elevó por encima de la voz de los presentes, y varias parejas, incluidos Neji y Tenten, se reunieron en el centro de la pista. Sakura se mantuvo a un lado, sorbiendo el chocolate de su postre de fresa sin importarle que no quedara demasiado femenino.

De repente Sasuke apareció enfrente de ella, y agarró su mano. Sakura apenas tuvo el tiempo suficiente para dejar su plato en el banco antes de que fuera arrastrada a la pista de baile.

"Sasuke, ¿qué--"

"Espera." Le dijo bruscamente. Cuando alcanzaron el centro donde las parejas se movían lentamente, se giró para tenerla frente a frente, y el agarre que mantenía en su mano se suavizó. Un poco inseguro de cómo tratarla, muy gentilmente elevó la muñeca de Sakura y la situó detrás de su cuello para después descender sus manos a ambos lados de su estrecha cintura.

Si Sakura todavía fuera una fangirl, sin duda se habría desmayado en el acto.

"Quiero hablar contigo." Dijo Sasuke finalmente. El actual sarcasmo de Sakura que había adquirido prácticamente de Neji, reapareció.

"Oh, ¿y este es el mejor lugar para hacerlo?" Le preguntó. Miró a Sakura con el ceño fruncido, pero no pudo replicarle. Sabía por lo que había pasado para olvidarle. Es normal que tratara de escapar con un poco de sarcasmo.

"¿Me has olvidado?" Preguntó suavemente, demasiado serio como para que ella pudiera evadir su pregunta con una broma. Su mirada enfadada desapareció y apartó su vista, dirigiendo sus ojos hacia el suelo.

"Eso es lo que tú querías, ¿recuerdas?"

"Eso no es verdad." Le contestó bruscamente, y ahora Sakura se vio obligada a encontrarse con su mirada.

"¿Cómo que no es verdad, Sasuke? No querías una novia. Me tomaste el pelo como si no valiera nada. Tantos años de haber sido tu compañera de equipo no significaron nada para ti." La voz de Sakura por suerte estaba adquiriendo fuerza para defenderse por sí misma, y el cambio a una posición de ataque sólo hacía aumentar su rebeldía. "Me tuviste ahí. Si me hubieras querido, podrías haberme tenido."

"¿Podría?" Tiempo pasado. Se dio cuenta de que eso no le gustaba en absoluto.

"Podrías." Afirmó. "Me tengo que ir. Fue un placer verte de nuevo."

Sin ni siquiera mirarle, se soltó de sus brazos, y eso que su agarre se mantenía apretado. No se molestó en mirar hacía atrás y se alejó.

La lluvia que comenzaba a caer afuera arruinaría su vestido, lo sabía, pero ya le había dicho que se iba, ¿no? No tenía sentido que ahora se quedara esperando. El problema era que cuando se inventó esa estúpida excusa, no tenía la intención de volver a casa bajo la lluvia. Definitivamente el destino estaba en contra de ella.

"Maldición." Perjuró mientras el chaparrón parecía aumentar, el aire de su alrededor la empapaba al igual que su ropa. Oh, bueno. De todas formas nadie la vería así. Todos los demás estaban a salvo y calientes en el interior de sus pequeñas y acogedoras casas o en la cena de celebración. Eso le permitiría conservar algo de su orgullo.

Rápidamente caminó por las oscuras calles, se estremeció varias veces cuando de vez en cuando el barro se calaba en sus zapatos y salpicaba sus piernas. Su antes arreglado cabello ahora estaba empapado y varios tirabuzones colgaban alrededor de su cara, adhiriéndose a sus mejillas. Estaba hecha un desastre. El bonito maquillaje que se había dado en su piel se había corrido. Si alguien la viese, no saldría de casa en varios días.

Cuando llegó a su puerta, de una manera algo torpe, intentó sacar la llave de su bolso para después tratar de introducirla en la cerradura. Para su suerte, la llave estaba demasiado mojada y se deslizó de sus manos para acabar encima del felpudo. Se intentó agachar para recuperarla, dando un grito ahogado cuando la fría lluvia chocó contra sus ojos.

"Sakura."

Por segunda vez durante esa tarde, se quedó helada. Desde su extraña posición en el umbral de la puerta, la llave quedó en el olvido mientras se quedaba mirandole boquiabierta.

Tan empapado como ella estaba, Sasuke se agachó, y su bonito traje se arrugó con el movimiento. Cuando se estiró, sostenía la llave de la casa de Sakura entre sus dedos. Sin decir ni una palabra, la tendió hacia la chica, y sus dedos se rozaron. Sintió como un escalofrío le recorría por completo. Malditos sean sus latentes sentimientos.

Él permanecía en silencio, y durante un rato ninguno dijo una palabra, el único sonido era el goteo que producía la lluvia a su alrededor. Era casi como una conversación de silencio; cuanto más tiempo permanecieran mirándose el uno al otro, leyendo las emociones del rostro del otro, más se comprenderían. La situación se volvió tan desagradable tan, tan rápido que ninguno supo realmente lo que iba a suceder. Y entonces los tres meses de descanso para cada uno vinieron, y tuvieron tiempo para alcanzar sus propias conclusiones.

Sakura tenía claro que ahora Sasuke sabía exactamente lo que le había dicho. Si había estado esforzándose por cambiar no lo sabía, pero el hecho de que él estaba ahí, con ella, empapándose, tenía que significar algo. Significaba algo, ¿verdad?

Sasuke fue el primero que habló. Abrió su boca, sin decidirse en lo que iba a decir, y la cerró de nuevo. Entonces, realizó una única y difícil frase.

"Te agradecería que pudiéramos discutir algunas cosas." Dijo en una voz muy baja. "Y..." disminuyó su tono de voz, con evidente dificultad. "No quiero que termine en una discusión."

"No se me da muy bien hablar en persona." Admitió Sakura. Sasuke suspiró.

"Entonces ¿qué ayudaría?"

...

**Cherrylover2: Me alegra que consiguieras salir bien de la tormenta.**

**Noir18: Sí, yo también.**

* * *

_¡Un nuevo capítulo! Y así queda pendiente esa conversación entre Sasuke y Sakura......(¿Qué pasará...?)  
_

_Nuevamente recuerdo que este fic __no me pertenece, que la autora es _**-brezoflower-**_ quien me ha permitido traducirlo_ (:

_Nada más, ¡espero que les haya gustado este capítulo!_


	8. Through with being fragile

_DISCLAIMER APPLIED_

**Advertencias: **Este fic no me pertenece, la autora es **-brezoflower-**

**.**

**·:Instant Message:·**

.

Capítulo VIII: Through with being fragile

-

-

Seguía siendo un insensible. Puede que estuviera tratando de no serlo, pero eso no era suficiente. Sakura había decidido que por mucho que quisiera aceptarle tal y como era, no podía hacerlo. Ella también tenía necesidades, y estaba cansada de intentar satisfacerle desinteresadamente y no verse recompensada por ese esfuerzo.

**Cherrylover2: ¿Y qué es lo que podrías ofrecerme después de todo esto?**

Media hora después sus dedos se desplazaban a través del teclado.

Pero no iban a ninguna parte. Era cierto que no habían terminado discutiendo, pero no dejaba de ser un conflicto. Esta vez Sakura no se echaría para atrás, y sabiendo que Sasuke _nunca_ cedía, sabía que si querían resolver algo tendrían que permanecer sentados un buen rato.

**Noir18: ¿Quién dijo que yo te ofrecería nada?**

Sakura sonrió. Al menos esa era una pregunta fácil.

**Cherrylover2: Lo hiciste.**

**Noir18: Explícate.**

**Cherrylover2: Oh, quizás fue cuando apareciste en la cena para Jounin y me buscaste tan decididamente.**

**Cherrylover2: O quizás cuando te pusiste celoso de Neji sólo porque estaba conmigo.**

**Cherrylover2: O, cuando me seguiste **_**lloviendo**_** pidiéndome que hablara contigo. **

**Cherrylover2: Elige.**

Sasuke paso sus dedos entre su cabello soltando un fuerte suspiro. ¿No podía simplemente volver a idolatrarle como antes? Eso haría las cosas mucho más fáciles. No tendría que tratar con su tozudez y al menos así sabía que al final acabaría ganando siempre. Esto era ya como un reto hacia él.

_Un reto... _No lo había visto así hasta ahora. Una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción fue apareciendo poco a poco en sus labios. Esto podría ser divertido; era un juego de cazar y ser cazado. No es que la quisiera — simplemente le estaba ofreciendo tanta resistencia que era muy difícil evitar la tentación.

**Noir18: De acuerdo. Puede que lo hiciera.**

Los ojos de Sakura se abrieron sorprendidos. ¿Qué demonios...?

**Noir18: Digamos que yo quisiera ofrecerte algo.**

**Noir18: Sakura.**

**Noir18: ¿Qué es lo que tú querrías de **_**mí?**_

Había caído en el juego de Sasuke. Sus ojos se estrecharon, lo estaba haciendo, otra vez. Estaba jugando intencionalmente con sus sentimientos porque quería divertirse. No tenía ni idea cuando en su corta vida había descubierto que disfrutaba haciendo confundir a los demás, era una cualidad algo sádica pero que en su opinión él siempre había tenido. La sed de sangre que poseía desde la muerte de sus padres no era más que otra manera de demostrar cuanto le gustaba el tormento de otros.

Y ahora se pensaba que se iba a salir con la suya tratando de confundirla.

Muy bien.

**Cherrylover2: ¿Sabes? Hay muchas cosas que quiero de ti.**

**Cherrylover2: Y parece como si tú quisieras muchas cosas de mí.**

**Cherrylover2: El problema es ****que **_**no puedes tenerme.**_

_Cherrylover2 se desconectó a las 22:59h._

Sasuke gruñó. Era la guerra.

* * *

.

"Sakura, estas volviendo a actuar un poco raro. ¿Qué te hizo?"

Se agitó bruscamente saliendo de su ensimismamiento y se quedó mirando a Neji. La había pillado totalmente ausente.

"¿Quién hizo qué?" Preguntó a la defensiva.

"Sabes perfectamente bien a quien me estoy refiriendo." Dijo con simpleza. La chica le dio la espalda para esconder las señales de culpabilidad visibles en su rostro.

"No hizo nada." Le aseguró. El joven arqueó una ceja, poco convencido. "Sólo ha actuado...como es él, supongo."

Neji dejó escapar una risita ahogada. "Que es todo lo que necesita."

"Desde luego."

"No te preocupes, Sakura." Le interrumpió Tenten con una sonrisa. "Si le veo molestándote, haré que camine de una forma muy extraña durante varias semanas." Se rió al mismo tiempo que decía esto, consiguiendo una sonrisa por parte de Sakura.

Comer en Ichiraku con Neji y Tenten, sólo ellos tres, resultó ser de alguna forma bastante terapéutico. No volvió a sentirse deprimida y con la sensación de estar arrastrando un gran peso como cuando estaba sola; en lugar de eso, se sentía audaz y preparada para enfrentarse a cualquier cosa que Sasuke pudiera estarle preparando. A juzgar por su última conversación, esto no había terminado.

"Además," dijo Tenten con un trozo de gamba en la boca, "no puede ignorar todas tus buenas cualidades y centrarse en atormentarte al mismo tiempo."

"Oh, créeme, sí que puede." Los fideos de cerdo del cuenco de Sakura no le resultaban tan apetitosos como hacía unos momentos. Se los imaginaba girando unos sobre otros, convirtiéndose en una cara con una sonrisa de gran satisfacción...

_Ya basta._

"Sabéis, ya estoy llena," Dijo mientras empujaba su cuenco hacia delante para hacer hincapié. "Divertiros. Creo que voy a ir a buscar a Naruto para entrenar."

Neji, tan perceptivo como siempre, supo lo que se le estaba pasando por la cabeza. "No te frustres demasiado", le gritó. "El pobre Naruto no será capaz de aguantar los golpes si descargas toda tu agresividad en él." Sakura simplemente le miró con el ceño fruncido antes de marcharse.

No tenía ninguna intención de ir a entrenar. No había nada de malo en una pequeña mentira piadosa. No pasaba nada por volver a casa y deprimirse durante un rato, ¿o no?

Por su puesto, el destino tenía que venir y arruinarlo todo.

O quizás era simplemente inoportuno.

"Sakura."

_No le mires, no le mires, no le mires, _se repetía a sí misma en una especie de mantra demente. A pesar de las advertencias de su inner, al final acabó elevando su mirada para encontrarse con los fríos ojos del Uchiha. Sin embargo, esta vez no parecían tan fríos.

"¿Qué quieres?" Preguntó enfadada mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

"Te invito a comer."

Sakura reprimió una sonrisita mirando fijamente a lo lejos, como si el sujeto delante suyo le aburriera. "Lo siento, pero acabo de comer con Neji-kun. Iba de camino a la oficina de Tsunade-sama."

Sus ojos de color esmeralda brillaron triunfantes ante la expresión sorprendida de Sasuke. Evidentemente no le gustó el nombre de 'Neji-kun'. Parece que se podría divertir un rato.

"Quizás otra vez. ¡Yo, tú, y Neji-_kun_ podemos ir todos juntos!" Dijo con emoción. Tenía que admitir que hoy se sentía bastante masoquista. Se divertía con cada estremecimiento que Sasuke hacía ante la mención del nombre de su amigo.

"Tal vez," admitió con enfado, tratando de igualarla. Se acercó hacia delante, sólo un poco, lo suficiente para que ella fuera plenamente consciente de que estaba invadiendo su espacio personal.

"Pero preferiría mucho más estar sólo contigo." Dijo en un suspiro.

Sakura adoptó un aire despectivo. "No lo sé, Neji-kun es muy protector conmigo. No creo que le alegre demasiado que este flirteando con el traidor de la villa." Ooh. Sasuke se estremeció. Eso había sido un golpe bajo.

"¿Y qué tal si sales a disfrutar de un almuerzo con un jounin redimido?" Le preguntó. _Je, ¿tratando de cambiar las cosas para que le vea con buenos ojos? Pensó Sakura. Ya lo veremos._

"No creo que eso pueda ser posible, _Sasuke._ No le gusta demasiado la gente que me ha hecho daño en el pasado. Ya viste lo que pasó a Lee-san hace unos meses." Al final, había decidido darle una oportunidad a Lee teniendo una cita en un pequeño restaurante, todo se estropeó cuando Lee empezó a anunciar a todas las parejas de la sala que se iba a casar con ella. A la mañana siguiente el pobre Lee se encontró de frente con el amigable puño de Neji.

Mientras Sakura esperaba expectante por su contestación, analizó su rostro. Estaba claramente pensándolo mucho, tratando desesperadamente de comprender cómo iba a poder refutar las palabras de ella. Pero la verdad era que no había nada que pudiera decir. _Fue_ una de las personas que la habían hecho daño en el pasado. De hecho, él era la persona que _más _lo había hecho.

"Bueno, entonces," dijo lentamente. Era el momento de darse cuenta cuando había que dar un paso hacia atrás para después volver con un nuevo plan. "Supongo que nos veremos pronto."

Pero Sakura no se iba a rendir tan fácilmente. "Estaré más ocupada de lo normal con el trabajo en el hospital y las misiones, así que lo dudo." Sin molestarse en decir adiós, desapareció.

Condenada chica.

* * *

.

_Ronda dos:_ Como que se iba a dejar vencer tan fácilmente.

Eran vacaciones. 10 de diciembre para ser exactos. De ninguna manera iba a dejar pasar esta oportunidad. Y de ninguna manera habría hecho todo esto si no se tratara de un reto. Pero había decidido hace tiempo que no iba a abandonar.

Sakura haría sus compras de Navidad pronto, pues descubrió después de ciertas indagaciones que Tsunade le había dado algunas horas libres en el hospital para hacer justamente eso. Entre estar entrenando con Kakashi y trabajando, no había tenido ni un momento para ella. Lo cual era una ventaja.

La reconoció cuando salía de su casa desde la ventana de la cafetería en la que estaba sentado, y vio como se dirigía a la calle principal de vendedores ambulantes. Sonrió. Era el momento de ponerse en marcha.

"Hmm," dijo Sakura en alto mientras examinaba un bonito broche con una piedra preciosa de imitación. "¿Cuánto cuesta?"

"Bonita elección," la halagó el hombre de la caja. Sakura trató de reprimir un resoplido. Sólo estaba tratando de conseguir una venta. No debería estar gastando tiempo con sus estúpidas adulaciones. "Eso es...vamos a ver...doce dólares."

"_¿Doce dólares? _Pensó Sakura. _Qué vergüenza. Es increíble lo que pueden llegar a cobrar algunos vendedores sólo por es temporada alta. _Gentilmente, volvió a dejar el broche en su sitio. "Gracias." Dijo suavemente.

"Querría comprar esto," dijo una grave voz detrás de ella. _Con la de sitio que hay en el puesto, _Sakura notó, molesta, _¿tiene que estar este chico detrás de mí?_

Una mano se extendió hacia la mesa desde atrás, y Sakura se dio la vuelta. ¡Eso era una invasión de su espacio personal!

"Señor, no pod--" Empezó enfadada.

Sasuke miraba al empleado, sin dar ningún indicio de que la hubiera visto, con el broche azul en la palma de su mano. Sin decir una palabra sacó su cartera.

"Buena elección." Dijo el vendedor.

"Cállese," fue la respuesta.

Sakura contuvo una sonrisa.

"Vaya Sasuke, nunca me imagine que fueras del tipo femenino," le provocó. "¿O quizás es para una mujer? ¿Ino tal vez?"

Sasuke apartó la mirada con el ceño fruncido. "Sabes perfectamente que Yamanaka está con Shikamaru." Le lanzó el broche, y Sakura soltó un pequeño grito de sorpresa al tiempo que lo atrapaba. "Quédatelo." Se apartó de ella, marchándose.

"Ya sé lo que estás tratando de hacer." Sasuke detuvo sus pasos ante su acusación. Sus labios se curvaron en una divertida sonrisita, y la miró por encima del hombro.

"¿Y?"

"Crees que eres tan astuto, tratando de hacerme caer en tus trucos sólo porque ves esto como un juego personal," le soltó. "Te diré algo, no funcionará. Tratar de jugar con mis sentimientos así no va a hacer a ninguno feliz."

"¿Y si sólo estoy tratando de hacerte un regalo?" Preguntó.

Sakura resopló. "Fingir inocencia no es precisamente uno de tus puntos fuertes, Sasuke."

"Me siento insultado. Feliz Navidad, Haruno." Desapareció dejando a Sakura preguntándose qué se pensaba que estaba haciendo.

"Feliz Navidad, bastardo."

Sus dedos inconscientemente apretaron con fuerza el broche.

* * *

.

_Ronda tres._

Organizar una misión para dos fue muy sencillo. Sólo le supuso un pequeño soborno a Tsunade para mover los hilos, y ahí estaba—un rollo que contenía los detalles de la misión para él y Sakura.

"¿Qué es lo que significa esto?" Gritó Sakura cuando Tsunade la convocó. Sasuke se apoyó en la pared de la esquina, un malvado brillo bailaba en sus ojos. "¡Desde cuando soy asignada a misiones con este _traidor_!"

"Sé razonable," le exigió Tsunade con dureza. "El pasado de Uchiha no afecta para nada en esto. Es un ciudadano de Konoha, y la misión requiere tanto un luchador como un Ninja médico. Los dos sois los mejores en esos campos. Ahora marchaos."

"Tsunade-sama, envíe a alguien más," le pidió Sakura. "Kairi-san está mejorando mucho en el hospital, se está convirtiendo en una médico aceptable--"

"¡Sakura!" Ladró Tsunade, y la voz de la joven flaqueó. "No discutas conmigo. Espero que la misión se complete en tres días. Salid tan pronto como sea posible."

Sakura salió con dificultad de la torre de la Hokage con una expresión de desánimo y el pergamino de la misión a medio enrollar.

"Deberías estar agradecida de que sea una misión tan corta." Le dijo Sasuke desde atrás saliendo también de la torre. Ignorándole, aceleró su ritmo. "Sólo es un poco más allá de nuestra frontera."

"¿Por qué le hiciste hacer esto?" Exigió saber dándose la vuelta para encararle. "¿No está yendo demasiado lejos este ridículo _reto_?"

Sasuke miró hacía abajo en dirección a la chica, su buen humor desapareció de su rostro. "Tú empezaste el reto. 'No puedes tenerme', dijiste. Evidentemente, no esperarías que me tomara eso sin intentar probarte que estás equivocada."

"¿Es por eso?" Sakura alzó sus manos y le miró. Era insoportable. "Vale, está bien. Supongo que si de repente te quedaras amnésico y despertaras con un cambio completo de personalidad, _podría_ considerar salir contigo. Pero oh, espera—sigues siendo un imbécil. Lo siento."

Sasuke no respondió a sus palabras. En vez de eso, elevó su mano hasta tocarle el pelo. Sonriendo, suavemente quitó el broche de piedra brillante y lo sostuvo para que ella lo viera.

"Te lo has puesto."

Le encantaba pillarla con la guardia baja.

"L-lo iba a comprar de todas formas. No importa _quién _lo comprara."

"De todas formas te lo has puesto en el lado equivocado." Sasuke colocó su pelo detrás de su oreja, deslizó el broche entre sus cabellos rosas. Cuando se alejó, su pelo estaba recogido en el lado derecho de su rostro, pudiendo ver sus ojos mucho más claramente.

El corazón de Sakura palpitaba, eso Sasuke lo sabía bien. Era extraño; estaba yendo muy lejos haciendo cosas que sólo un novio haría, si no de ninguna otra forma las haría. No era una buena persona. Si Sakura hubiera estado ahí, todavía enamorada de él, y con una verdadera sonrisa en su rostro, Sasuke no habría hecho esas cosas. ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué cuando ella no quería otra cosa más que quitárselo de encima? Era todo parte del reto, ¿verdad?

Los pensamientos de Sasuke fueron apartados por la confusa mueca que atravesaba el rostro de Sakura. Aunque esta vez, su expresión no era tanto de odio como de preocupación.

"Sasuke." Sus cejas estaban muy juntas, pero sus ojos mostraban su tristeza. "Por favor."

"¿Qué?" Le preguntó.

"No juegues conmigo así. Si necesitas a alguien con quien satisfacer tus pequeñas y sádicas necesidades, siempre tendrás una ex-novia a quien usar." Gesticuló con sus manos mientras hablaba, cosa que Sasuke notó. "N-no..." suspiró, larga y lentamente. "Creía que yo al menos significaba algo más para ti que eso."

Un profundo silencio le siguió. Sakura se quedó mirándole con ojos entristecidos, y antes de que Sasuke pudiera pensar en una respuesta ella le había pasado de largo.

"Te veo en las puertas de la aldea en una hora. Tenemos una misión por hacer, ¿no?" Dijo con profesionalidad, pero su voz estaba envuelta por el dolor. Sasuke parpadeó y ya se había ido.

No hizo ningún movimiento por moverse, se quedó inmóvil frente a donde había estado Sakura, mientras todas las personas del mercado caminando a su alrededor.

De repente todo este juego ya no parecía tan divertido.

.

.

* * *

Aqui la autora dice que es consciente de que Sasuke se ve OOC pero que desde su regreso a la aldea debe de haber cambiado un poquito, por lo menos como para actuar como un ser humano xD

Y aquí sigo yo, aprovechando esta semana con tiempo libre para seguir actualizando (:

Besos, Hana.


	9. Syaoran

_DISCLAIMER APPLIED_

**Advertencias: **Este fic no me pertenece, la autora es **-brezoflower-**

**.**

**·:Instant Message:·**

.

Capítulo IX: Syaoran

-

-

Esto era ridículo.

Sakura no debería haber afectado tanto a sus pensamientos. Pero incluso ahora, mientras andaba a su lado con tristeza y cruzaban las puertas de Konoha, sus últimas palabras aún seguían presentes en su cabeza.

.

"_Creía que yo al menos significaba algo más para ti que eso."_

_.  
_

No tenía nada que admitir. Él había jugado su parte de ese pequeño juego—y ella debía de estar jugando la suya. Ninguna chica sería tan inocente como para confiar ciegamente con todo su corazón. Tenía que saber que las cosas no saldrían bien. Ninguna chica seguiría con la idea de un romance de fantasía una vez cumplidos los doce años.

Pero aparentemente Sakura sí.

Le dirigió una mirada de soslayo y comprobó que sus ojos miraban resolutivamente de frente, determinados a no demostrar ningún tipo de debilidad. No sería capaz de decir si estaba enfadada, triste o nerviosa ante la idea de tener que estar con él a su alrededor durante tres días seguidos.

"No te molestes en hablarme, Sasuke." Le dijo de repente, rompiendo el tenso silencio que había entre ellos. "No voy a caer en ningún otro juego que hayas podido o no planear para este viaje."

Bueno. Suponía que en esos momentos se debía sentir más desafiante que otra cosa. Una sonrisa se deslizó rápidamente por su rostro.

"¿Y qué te hace pensar que podría empezar un juego?"

Sakura clavó su talón en el suelo, parando de esta forma su camino.

"Quizás se deba a que no has hecho otra cosa más que divertirte con jueguecitos desde que te encontré en el chat."

Sasuke elevó una mano y la situó sobre su corazón, poniendo un dramático y herido gesto en su rostro que la joven nunca antes le había visto. "Eso duele."

En realidad...se estaba riendo de ella.

La joven dejó escapar un suspiro de frustración y continuó andando por delante de él. No podría hacerle entrar en razón. Nada de lo que le dijera le sacaría esa pequeña idea que se había hecho de la situación. Pero si quería creer que no le hacía ningún daño jugando con sus sentimientos, entonces tampoco habría nada de malo en seguirle el juego.

Esto era una locura. Y sólo habían estado en la compañía del otro durante cinco minutos. Las puertas de Konoha aún eran perfectamente visibles a sus espaldas. Sakura rodó los ojos y fijo su mirada en el camino que tenía delante. ¿Cuándo terminaría todo esto?

.

* * *

.

Por suerte, Sasuke no dijo una sola palabra durante el resto del viaje, ni siquiera cuando fueron saltando de árbol en árbol para ir más rápido. El único problema es que no era necesario que le dijera nada; las miradas que le lanzaba de vez en cuando lo decían todo. Y extrañamente eso la exasperaba más que si estuviera parloteando sin cesar durante las horas que faltaban para llegar a su destino. Aunque en realidad Sasuke nunca había sido una persona que hablara demasiado.

Después de bastante tiempo, llegaron a la pequeña y pintoresca aldea. Habían tenido suerte de que para esa misión sólo tuvieran que ir hasta justo la frontera del País del Fuego—se habría vuelto loca si hubiera tenido que pasar un solo minuto más viajando con él.

El pueblo era pequeño, como una cuarta parte del tamaño de Konoha. Multitud de personas se habían reunido en lo que parecía ser la calle principal, pues el bullicio y ajetreo del mercado rebosaba a regateo. Los tenderos sonreían a los inocentes transeúntes como si estuvieran dispuestos a saltar sobre ellos si fuera necesario, sólo para tratar de conseguir atraerlos bajo sus tiendas aunque se levantara una fuerte polvareda. Era un día seco y el fuerte sol que hacía no iba nada bien para el humor de Sakura.

"Vamos a por algo de comida antes de empezar a hacer preguntas," dijo Sasuke. Siempre era el que estaba al cargo. Sin embargo, Sakura no sentía ningún deseo de seguir sus sugerencias ese día. De hecho, no quería seguir escuchándole para nada.

"Creo que empezaré primero con las preguntas," expuso obstinadamente, caminó rápidamente pasandole de largo y acercándose a la tienda de comerciantes de al lado. Prácticamente podía sentir en su espalda el ceño fruncido que le dirigía mientras entraba.

La tienda era de un intenso y cálido color púrpura que junto con los almohadones bordados que estaban dispersos por toda la tienda y, que a simple vista se veían muy caros, le hicieron pensar a Sakura que ese comerciante había hecho muy buenos negocios en sus viajes. Debía de conocer a gente muy poderosa para tener tanto éxito. Sería una buena fuente de información.

"Perdone," le habló autoritariamente a una figura envuelta en una túnica color rubí.

Inclinándose y dándole la espalda, el comerciante empezó a examinar atentamente una pequeña estatua que se encontraba en uno de los múltiples estantes del local. El hombre continuó como si no la hubiera oído.

Se aclaró la garganta y lo intentó de nuevo. "Perdone, señor." Le puso suavemente una mano en su hombro, y como consecuencia, todo el cuerpo del hombre se sacudió y su cabeza se golpeó con bastante fuerza en la estantería de encima. Emitió un pequeño gruñido antes de salir de debajo de la estantería y encararla. Su ceño fruncido hacían más marcadas las flácidas arrugas de su rostro, Sakura lo notó con un pequeño estremecimiento de dolor. Ese no había sido un buen comienzo.

"Me gustaría saber si podría hablarme de algunos hombres con los que puede que esté haciendo negocios," dijo en lo que esperaba fuera un tono tranquilo. "Estoy buscando a cierta persona."

"No voy dando información sobre mis clientes," le soltó, la irritación era visible en cada sílaba.

"¿Y si le ofrezco algo de dinero a cambio?" Su voz profesional era un poco difícil de mantener ante miradas tan fulminantes como esa.

El hombre resopló con incredulidad, y sus pequeños ojos de cerdito se abrieron una fracción de segundo. "¡No me voy a dejar sobornar!" Exclamó, moviendo un brazo para dar mayor énfasis. "Una mocosa ruidosa como tú debe de ser lo suficientemente lista para saber cuál es su lugar. Estoy seguro de que tienes muchos platos que lavar en casa." Dijo mientras la miraba con aíre despectivo. Sakura se encolerizó.

_Oh, no se ha atrevido a..._

_.  
_

* * *

.

Sasuke entró en la tienda justo cuando un pesado cuerpo caía al suelo a sólo unos pocos centímetros de él. La cabeza golpeó en sus zapatos, y dio un paso hacia atrás asqueado. Levantó una ceja poco impresionado ante la chica que tenía delante.

"Pensaba que la idea era obtener respuestas de los comerciantes, no dejarles inconscientes," le dijo. Sakura se aclaró suavemente la garganta y giró su rostro a un lado.

"Se lo merecía," se quejó mirando el cuerpo tendido en el suelo. "Me llamó _ruidosa_. Pero estoy convencida de que se despertará en una o dos horas."

Sasuke arrastró al hombre hasta un rincón de la tienda y apoyó su espalda contra una estantería, de esa forma el comerciante no llamaría tanto la atención. Le lanzó una sonrisita a Sakura.

"La próxima vez," le dijo, "déjame a mí el interrogatorio. Estoy seguro de que de todas formas tienes platos por lavar en algún sitio."

La boca de Sakura se abrió de la impresión. "Estabas ahí afuera."

"Sí, y fracasaste," fue la sencilla respuesta de Sasuke. "Tienes suerte de que todos los demás estén cerrando sus tiendas ahora mismo. Creo que no se alegrarían de enterarse de esto." Le dio un pequeño golpe con su zapato al hombre que poco a poco empezaba a tambalearse a un lado.

"¿Nos vamos?" Gruñó Sakura mientras el comerciante se caía al suelo por segunda vez.

.

* * *

.

El bar parecía ser el único lugar abierto del lugar. Sakura se subió a un taburete y ordenó algo fuerte antes de que Sasuke hubiera llegado siquiera a sentarse a su lado.

Afortunadamente para ella, el camarero fue rápido, y le dejó caer con fuerza una taza de un líquido tibio, haciendo que parte de la bebida amarillenta salpicara la madera. Sakura la tomó sin dudar. La cerveza no estaba tan fuerte como había pensado, pero de todas formas se tomaría lo que le pusieran delante.

"¿De verdad mi presencia te parece tan difícil de soportar?" Le preguntó Sasuke cuando empezó a bebérsela. Esperó hasta que se hubo tomado de un trago la bebida antes de responder.

"¿Es una pregunta con trampa?" Sakura ordenó otra, y Sasuke suspiró.

"No más juegos por hoy," le contestó.

"Tonterías", fue su respuesta.

Parece que esto sería más difícil de lo que pensó.

"Estoy hablando en serio. A partir de ahora sólo seremos dos compañeros de equipo que se divierten con la compañía del otro."

"Y yo te digo que eres un mentiroso," le respondió Sakura inmediatamente.

No iba a conseguir llevarse bien con ella esa noche. O en realidad ninguna otra. Maldita sea. Había conseguido ver a través de su estrategia de 'hacerse el bueno'. Sasuke llamó al camarero y no dijo una sola palabra más a la mujer que tenía al lado.

.

* * *

.

"¿Este es el hotel que la Hokage nos ha reservado?" Preguntó Sakura con cierta duda. Nunca antes la habían asignado a un lugar tan sucio.

"Te guste o no, este es el mejor que hay en este pueblo," le dijo Sasuke mientras introducía la llave en la cerradura de la habitación. "Siéntete afortunada de que por lo menos tiene habitaciones dobles."

"Si no las tuviera dormiría afuera," murmuró Sakura.

Sasuke se puso cómodo en su cama, y Sakura sin ningún tipo de elegancia se desplomó en la suya.

Una noche. Podría con una noche.

_Sólo cierra tus ojos, duerme, y cuando te despiertes ya sólo quedarán dos días para terminar la misión, _se dijo Sakura a sí misma. _Si te duermes ahora no te podrá decir nada más._

Un tranquilo silencio se instaló entre ellos y por primera vez en días sintió una especie de extraña paz. Sus pensamientos ya no se agitarían en confusión por el hombre de esa habitación. Por ahora, fingiría que él había destrozado completamente sus antiguos sentimientos, y así pondría fin a esos insensatos intentos de conquistarla para inmediatamente después tirar a la basura ese triunfo.

Era incapaz de describir cuanto daño le provocaba, pero gracias a su excelente memoria sobre las "reglas" que todo Ninja debía acatar, nadie lo sabría—y menos aún el mismo Sasuke. A él nunca le gustó la debilidad, y si se enteraba de que la tenía de alguna manera, eso sólo demostraría que había ganado.

Sakura dio una vuelta para así darle la espalda. Mentiría descaradamente si dijera que no iba a pensar en él esa noche, pero cuanto menos le mirara, mejor.

Durante unos cuantos minutos, no hubo ningún ruido excepto el leve murmullo del aire acondicionado por el insoportable calor de la pequeña habitación. Estaba acostada en silencio, no estaba segura de a que estaba esperando, pero de alguna manera esperaba algo.

Supuso que estaba haciendo tiempo a que el sueño le llegara, pero su cuerpo le decía que no estaba cansada ni siquiera un poquito. Era desesperante.

Miró al reloj después de lo que pareció ser una hora y se dio cuenta de que sólo habían pasado treinta minutos. Suprimiendo un gruñido de irritación al seguir sintiéndose muy acalorada, se sentó y dejó caer sus piernas a un lado de la cama. Sasuke aún estaba tumbado en su cama, sin moverse. Maldito. ¿Por qué podía dormir mientras ella se encontraba tan inquieta?

_Al diablo con esto. _El suelo crujió sobre las tablas de madera con sus pasos, y con mucho cuidado se dirigió hacia la puerta. Quizás un solitario paseo pudiera aclarar sus ideas.

El aire era mucho más refrescante de lo que había previsto. Las luces de las farolas iluminaban menos que las de las propias casas, creando un efecto calmante a medida que estas proyectaban discretas sombras sobre los bancos que estaban cerca. Estuvo deambulando por las calles residenciales hasta que regresó a la plaza del mercado, y se encontró con que todavía había una luz que alumbraba los oscuros edificios de su alrededor.

_¿Qué es eso?_ Se preguntó mientras se esforzaba por distinguir el cartel. Eso era, sorprendentemente, una biblioteca pública. Pero debían de ser las dos de la mañana por lo menos...

Desconfiada, se aproximó al edificio y empujó la puerta. Se abrió sin ninguna resistencia. Entró con cuidado, dobló la esquina del vestíbulo y llegó a una habitación que apenas poseía iluminación y que estaba repleta de pilas y pilas de estanterías de libros. El lugar era mucho más grande de lo que parecía desde fuera; el techo era enorme, varios sofás estaban colocados contra la pared en una sección de lectura mientras que los escritorios estaban todos en el centro.

Distinguió una espesa cabellera desde detrás de uno de los escritorios, y mientras andaba en su dirección vislumbró que se trataba de un chico joven. Los botones de su chaqueta que estaban desabrochados dejaban entrever una camisa blanca debajo, también alcanzó a ver unos pantalones cortos de color caqui. El hombre estaba totalmente concentrado mientras su pluma garabateaba frenéticamente por toda la hoja.

"¿Hola?" Preguntó Sakura en voz baja. La pluma hizo un involuntario y gran rayón en todo el trabajo, y el chico emitió un ruido por lo bajo de exasperación. La gente de aquí era muy irritable. Tomó como nota mental dejar de hablar a la gente de este pueblo.

"Oh, hola," le respondió con forzada y cansada sonrisa. "Técnicamente estamos cerrados, señorita."

"Oh, me lo imaginaba," le contestó Sakura. "Pero sentí curiosidad por este sitio. Podía ver la luz desde la calle."

El joven se relajó un poco mientras la analizaba, decidiendo finalmente que no era una lunática.

"Ya veo. Había olvidado cerrar la puerta. Como puedes ver estoy bastante ocupado con unas solicitudes."

Hizo un gesto señalando hacía las hojas con las que trabajaba; agudizando su vista Sakura distinguió varias solicitudes de empleo dispersas por su escritorio.

"Este sitio no seguirá abierto por mucho más tiempo. Así que parece que tendré que buscar un nuevo trabajo."

"¿Esta biblioteca es tuya?"

"Sí. Pero la dirección de la industria del comercio de aquí decidió que este espacio debería ser suyo. Me ofreció un precio ridículo, pero había mucha presión desde el pueblo como para que me negara." Negó con su cabeza. "Necesitamos el trafico constante de comerciantes. Son todos unos bastardos." Había cierto brillo en sus ojos mientras hablaba. "Supongo que no serás una comerciante."

"Jaja, no lo creo."

Hubo un silencio durante unos momentos mientras Sakura reflexionaba sobre lo que le había dicho. El jefe de comercio era parte de la misión. Había oído algo de negocios turbios, y esta nueva información que le había dado era muy buena. ¡Sasuke estaría tan celoso cuando se enterara de lo que había conseguido en su primera búsqueda!

"Bueno, no estoy seguro de cuanto tiempo piensas estar, pero los ordenadores están encendidos. Si quieres puedes quedarte un rato si quieres algo con lo que matar el tiempo."

Le sonrió y justo en ese momento se dio cuenta de lo joven que era. Con su cabello castaño claro y esa confiada sonrisa, no podía ser mucho más mayor que ella.

"Gracias," le dijo, extiendo su mano con una de sus propias sonrisas. "Sakura."

"Syaoran." Él la tomó, y fingió estar sorprendido mientras estrechaba su mano.

"Demasiado pequeñas. ¿Estás segura de que podrás apañártelas por ti misma quedándote hasta tan tarde, pequeña?"

Los ojos de Sakura se abrieron ante su inesperado comentario burlón. "Por lo que sé tú pareces un chico demasiado joven."

Se levantó y Sakura se tuvo que corregir. Era alto y delgado y permaneciendo de pie le sacaba una cabeza de altura.

"Oh, de acuerdo, tu ganas," admitió.

Él sonrió, y señaló hacía el pequeño grupo de monitores del rincón.

"Ahí los tienes. Estaré aquí durante un rato más."

Sakura le dio las gracias, y se dirigió hacia allí.

**Noir18: Tienes que estar burlándote de mí.**

**Noir18: ¿A dónde demonios fuiste?**

Sakura contuvo un bufido de incredulidad. Syaoran la miró por encima de su escritorio.

"Un amigo está conectado." Le explicó.

"Dile que se vaya a la cama." Le sugirió Syaoran con cierto tono de humor en su voz.

**Cherrylover2: ¿Yo? ¿Dónde demonios estás tú?**

**Noir18: Hay un ordenador público en el vestíbulo de abajo. No podía dormir. Ahora responde mi pregunta.**

**Cherrylover2: Hay una biblioteca en el pueblo. El dueño trabaja hasta tarde.**

**Cherrylover2: Y conseguí información para la misión. Na-na-naaa.**

**Noir18: Recuérdame por qué alguna vez pensé que eras lo suficientemente madura.**

**Cherrylover2: Uno-cero.**

**Noir18: Vuelve aquí a dormir. Tenemos mucho trabajo por delante para mañana.**

**Cherrylover2: No.**

**Noir18: ¿No?**

**Cherrylover2: Me lo estoy pasando bastante bien charlando con Syaoran.**

**Noir18: Syaoran.**

**Cherrylover2: Mhmmm. Para estar encargándose de una biblioteca pública, ****es muy joven****...**

**Noir18: Vuelve para acá.**

Sakura se rió de nuevo.

"No le gusta que este en una biblioteca con un chico a las dos de la mañana." Le explicó a Syaoran para que pudiera oírla. Le escuchó soltar una risita ahogada por su actitud infantil.

"¿Hermano mayor?"

"Un compañero de viaje."

"No veo que te des prisa por volver a casa."

Sakura agachó su cabeza para ocultar su sonrisa de pura diversión. "Oh, puede esperar un rato. No se va a morir."

"Si no fuera porque no te conozco bien, pensaría que te divierte torturar a tu pobre y preocupado compañero de viaje." Comentó medio en broma Syaoran.

"Créeme, hay personas que se lo merecen." Le respondió desde el otro lado de la habitación.

Syaoran sacudió su cabeza con una divertida sonrisa y se volvió a centrar en su trabajo.

**Cherrylover2: No.**

**Noir18: Sakura. Por el bien de la misión, no me hagas ir a buscarte.**

**Cherrylover2: Suenas terriblemente desesperado. No te preocupes. Syaoran me cuidará.**

Sasuke podía ver su diabólica sonrisa en su cabeza. Gruñó.

**Noir18: Puedes dejar en paz a 'Syaoran'. Tenemos una misión, y no puedes permitirte distracciones.**

**Cherrylover2: No me des órdenes. Me gusta bastante esta distracción.**

_Noir18 se desconectó a las 02:28 h._

Ya está. Iba a ir a buscarla.

.

* * *

.

¡¡Hola a todos!! Como sólo quedaba un capítulo para ponerme al día junto con la autora decidí ponerme rápidamente con este fic para actualizarlo cuanto antes y he aquí un nuevo capi!! Además me acabo de dar cuenta que justo ayer hizo un año que subí el primer capi... xD

Ya la próxima vez que actualice será porque la autora ha continuado la historia, yo por mi parte trataré de traducir lo más rápido posible. El fic lleva bastante tiempo parado así que habrá que esperar... U.U

Besos, Hana.


End file.
